


Small Things

by knorachaa3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knorachaa3/pseuds/knorachaa3
Summary: [hiatus]Lee Felix is a classical pianist with a secret desire and passion for rapping. Seo Changbin is an aspiring rapper in a trio.Felix meets many new people that help him to find himself through hard times. When he moves from Sydney, Australia to Seoul, Korea, he finds that these new friends are each going through difficult times in their lives themselves as well. By learning to work towards dreams and overcome things that happened in the past, the nine boys learn that they need to break boundaries and rebel a little bit to get the success and happiness that they want in life.





	1. One: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! Here are some things that everyone should know before they read~  
> -Appropriate because the kids are underage  
> -this is CHANGLIX, along with some Minsung, Woochan, and Seungjin ^^  
> -Any relations to other fics are by coincidence // please let me know if you find anything similar   
> -This fic is ongoing*  will update at least once a week if not as often as possible   
> -This fic is also on asian fanfics where I have little bulleted profiles of each character if you want to see it there.  
> username on asianfanfics: 3rachaskiz  
> -Enjoy! :)

**Section One: [F e** **l** **i** **x] Don’t.**

  Felix sat at the bench, head on his hands with his elbows propped up against the sheet music ledge. He had been running through a section of the music. A difficult passage faced him, and he looked down at his pinkish fingers.

_Should I take a break?_

The 17-year-old boy rubbed his fingers as he stood up from the bench and glared at the clock. 8 pm. It was time that he was able to leave from the piano studio. He had been going to that piano studio in Seoul since he had transferred there from Australia.

“Mr. Lee.” A booming voice came from hallway of the studio. “Play that passage two more times and I’ll let you leave.”

He placed down his bag, along with his phone and earbuds. Slouching, he trudged back to the piano as his teacher had ordered him to. Adjusting himself onto the seat, he placed his fingers on the keys. Counting in his head, he struggled to hit all of the keys perfectly, but he knew that if he was able to, he could leave. And of course, listen to his music. Coming from a wealthier family, the Lees had moved to Korea to start and expand their business using a contract that was offered to them exclusively if they moved. Felix was furious to learn that he would have to leave all his friends, but his parents just didn’t care. His parents were on the stricter side, and Felix felt obliged to always obey what they told him to do. _Don’t do this. Don’t say that. Don’t go there._ Their words always seemed to echo in Felix’s head whenever he tried to slightly disobey what his parents told him to do.

_Don’t listen to that._ That thought hit Felix in the middle of the passage. He had a secret that he was keeping from his family. As passionate as a pianist that he was, he had a desire that he worked to fulfill.

**He wanted to rap.**

Thinking back to when he first found the mixtape CD at his high school. The CD had been left on his desk from the last class, with the clear spot where the label was scratched off of the case. The CD itself  had nothing written on it. Being his curious self, Felix waited until his parents left to some fancy dinner party so that he was home alone, and he listened to it. A steady beat played quietly in the corner of his room, and three voices took turns rapping on the track. Felix loved it. After 16 minutes of rap, the CD clicks off randomly. _Huh, probably unfinished._ He sat for about an hour doing nothing but listening solely to the partial mixtape on loop before his parents came home. He decided to keep the CD safe inside his bag, and he never chose to take it out in fear of his family discovering it. Felix can never forget what they said when they abruptly opened the door and heard the music: “Felix! What are you listening to? Don’t forget that you are a classical child! You will listen to OUR music and play the instrument we tell you to! Don’t ever think about making that type of music. Your mind will be corrupted. Don’t keep listening-”

_Plink!_ An incorrect note resonates through the room as his thoughts come back from reality. He can’t believe that he got lost in his thoughts again. He took his hands down into his lap and his eyes followed as he lowered his head in shame.

“Mr. Lee. You cannot keep playing that passage like this. It’s supposed to be rubato but you play it way too rhythmically. Remember that you are playing Debussy! You are playing too roughly! I understand that you are very tired from being here for the past eight hours, so I will let you out from the studio now. However, you must be back here at the studio tomorrow at 6 am. Got it?”

Felix sighed quietly. “Yes, I understand.” He grabbed his bag and phone, and he proceeded to hop out the studio. He plugged his earbuds in but noticed that his phone didn’t have any battery. Dang it. He forced his phone and earbuds into his bag. He really loved the feeling of walking out alone on the street although he lived in the crammed city. It was a Saturday night, and Felix really felt an urge to walk out later that night, but he knew his parents would never let him.

_I’m sneaking out later._

 

**Section Two: [C h a** **n** ****g** ** **b** **i** **n] Preparation**

“Ready, Changbin?” Chan nudged the 19-year-old as he walked out from the room into the production studio where Jisung was already sitting.

“Sure, I guess,” Changbin mumbled as he practiced keeping his dark facade. He gave up when he collapsed onto the studio chair, giggling. The three sat down, leaning over Chan’s keyboard and laptop. The trio, known as 3RACHA, uploaded their tracks onto Soundcloud and YouTube. Despite being quite unpopular, the trio kept making music for the sake of enjoying working together rather than making the music for fame. Changbin was glad to find friends that didn’t care about making music for the money and fame, as well as being able to make music with those who let him rap with his own styles. The trio was working on the second half of their first mixtape that evening, as they had a performance of their first mixtape at an underground venue called “Ugly Junction” at 11 pm.

“It’s ten o’clock guys. We should leave around 10:30 for the junction,” Jisung reminded the others.

“Good idea,” Chan replied, placing layers of audio on top of each other. “By the way.. Changbin? Do you have that CD with the first mixtape on it? I think we need to add about three more tracks on it before we can start the second mixtape.”

“Yeah, I have it right here.” Changbin reached into his backpack, the soft cloth of the high schooler’s bag enveloping his hand. He opened the back pocket and there was nothing in it. He panicked as he started opening the other pockets. He saw Chan raise his eyebrow out of the corner of his eye as he began throwing things out of his bag. “I swear I just had it!” Chan and Jisung signed as Changbin turned red and buried his face in his Gyu plushie.

“Do you know what his means, Binnie?” Jisung asked worriedly.

“Yes I do..” Changbin wavered, cupping his cheeks in attempt to act cute before Jisung and Chan would start to yell at him. “I’ll find it later.. But now we should get changed.”

The boys had left their change of clothes on the shelves of the studio, right by a curtain that they used to change behind. They hoped to upgrade once they got some money from recognition, but for now they decided they would use what they have and take their time and effort to exchange for fame.

Jisung was the last to step out of the curtain before the three took their bags and loaded Chan’s car. The 20-year-old Chan felt like an older brother to the other two, making him obliged to keep them safe. They set out for the junction.

 

**Section Three: [F e** **l** **i** **x] Plan in Action**

“Felix, how was your lesson?” Mrs. Lee asked Felix as the family ate dinner.

“It was good,” Felix mumbled between bites.

“Let’s try that again. Properly please. Felix, how was your lesson?” Mrs. Lee repeated more firmly.

“It went well, mom. I continued working on the passage and Mr. Sohn told me that I am steadily improving. He requested for me to come again tomorrow, so I will walk to the studio tomorrow at 6 am,” Felix responded, annoyed. “Also, I am done with my dinner, and I am going to sleep. Good night.” Felix’s mother raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

“Not going to study tonight, Felix?” 

“No. I’m fine. I will tomorrow.”

Felix waddled upstairs, his pace quickening to a brisk walk. It was already 10:45 when he finished eating. He was used to late dinners anyway, because he would stay up very late and sometimes pull all-nighters a couple of times a week to keep up with his testing in his class. Felix quickly closed the door behind him. He was already changed from the lesson, so he took out the piano books from his bag and he took his phone from its charger. Placing a pillows in his bed in place of his body and turning off the lights, he was ready to go. He checked the doors again, and then proceeded to quietly pry the window open. Stepping on the chair and then on the sill, he flipped himself out the glass before closing it again. From there, he stepped down from the roof and jumped onto the concrete, briskly running until he got far away enough from the house.

_I’ll turn my music on once I reach the plaza,_ he thought. He liked hearing a mix of the nature as well as listening to his rap on his phone before having to delete his history because of his parentsconstant checking. Getting lost in the sounds of nature was extremely relaxing; rustling leaves, the whistle of the breeze, the footsteps on the pavement, along with the moonlight gently illuminating the world around him.

Felix continued walking until his phone buzzed. _Oh yeah, I should probably put my music on now._ _Wait- have I reached the plaza?_ He looked around as his heart stopped. _Am I lost?_

He panicked as he looked around, in hopes of finding a place that he has heard of. Nothing. He briskly walked another corner as the same sounds that he heard from earlier became more eerie rather than relaxing. He stopped wandering, and proceeded to listen closely. He felt something under his shoes, but he just couldn’t get a grasp on it. He felt the presence of a beat around him, but he was thinking that it was just his imagination. _No. It couldn’t be._ Felix squinted and looked at the closed stores around him. He took a step back and his foot landed on a lower step, causing him to stumble backwards. Before he knew it, he was falling.

He hit the ground softly, except for a small gash near his wrist. _Great._ He thought. _Now I need to hide this somehow at lessons tomorrow._ He quickly wrapped it and tried to forget about it. He listened closely again.

 

**“...루야**

**I mean 할렐루야**

**주님과 날 위한 말이지 할렐루야”...**

 

Felix recognized it, but he didn’t seem to remember where it was from.

 

**“Ey uh Dali, Picasso**

**내 작품을 만들어 내 일주일에**

**Ey ey everyday hustle”...**

 

Felix can’t seem to remember whether the track that was being rapped was from the mysterious CD he found, or if it was one of the tracks that he saved on his phone but deleted from his history. He looked right at another set of stairs, and then he started down it. He discreetly opened up a handle to see a small underground venue. A small crowd stood around the stage with three rappers performing. Three handsome rappers. Felix felt his cheeks flush.

 

**“I’m on a killing streak**

**너넨 죽는 중**

**Piercing gun, pimp c flow uh” …**

 

No way. The track he was hearing was from the CD. Felix took the CD out from his bag. He walked toward the rappers, eyeing them closely.

One of them looked about his height, but probably a few years older. He wore a black hat and a blue jacket. Felix observed his English from the lines in his verses. Was he from Australia too?

The other stood at the side without a hat, and with a green camo sweater. His rap seemed almost lyrical, just as Felix had remembered it to be in the CD. Felix tried looking closely; was the rapper glaring at the CD in his hands?

The last was in the middle. The hat that he wore covered his face, making Felix want to come closer and observe. His shirt was tan and he was a bit shorter than Felix. The track ended and the rapper tilted his head up. Felix found him extremely handsome. He was lost in his thoughts again before noticing that the rappers were leaving the stage and walking towards the emptier back part of the venue, where Felix was. A duo took the stage before Felix noticed that the trio was coming straight towards him. He hyperventilated for a second, as he pretended to check his bag.

“Hey. Can we talk to you outside for a second?” the one in the camo asked.

“Uh, sure,” Felix responded, voice a bit shaky.


	2. Two: Tik Tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets rap trio 3RACHA

**Section One: [F e l i x] Encounter**

The four of them stepped out from the venue and went back up the stairs. The taller and the one in tan took off their hats. Felix couldn't take his eyes off the shorter one. 

"How do you have our CD?" one asked coldly.

"Uh, Jisung. Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" another asked, nudging the one that just spoke.

"Oh yeah, haha whoops. Hi. I'm Jisung!" the one in green camo smiled. Felix was surprised that his personality just completely flipped.  _Soft rappers?_

"I'm Chan. Nice to meet you," the taller in the blue jacket stated.

"Changbin," the shorter one in the tan shirt declared. Chan zoned out for a bit and Jisung checked the time on his phone. Changbin looked down as Felix just kept his eyes on the three of them.

"I'm Felix."

An awkward silence was broken by Jisung's voice. "Oh, anyway- how do you have our CD?"

Felix quickly explained. "I found it.. at my high school. On a desk."

Chan stepped forward. "On a desk? Are you sure you didn't steal it? Wait, doesn't that mean you go to the same high school as Changbin?"

"Of course I didn't steal it! Wait, what? Changbin goes to my high school?"

Ignoring the question, Chan continued. "What seat do you sit at?"

"Seat 5, 3rd row. He might be the class before me... though..." Felix's voice trailed off as he turned, looking around.

"Is that your seat?" Chan asked Changbin. The shorter nodded shyly as he began speaking. "Yeah, sorry Chan. I think I do remember leaving the CD on my desk now." Jisung giggled as Chan face-palmed. Felix couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"And Felix, you are a class below me?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah.. how can you tell?" Felix questioned, surprised.

"How can I not? You look like it," Changbin hesitated, seeing Felix's cheeks turn a light pink. The four shared another awkward silence before Felix started.

"Oh, it's 12:30. I need to get going.."

"Wait, Felix. Do you play any instruments? Or do you sing? Or rap?" Jisung asked.

Felix looked around. "I, uh-, play classical piano.. I'm also kind of interested in rap."

Chan smiled. "That's pretty cool. Well, we need to go too, so see you around." Chan slipped a card into Felix's hand before noticing the wrap dotted with blood on his wrist.

"Felix, what happened to your wrist?" asked Chan.

"Oh, I fell here on the stairs. It's-" Felix stopped when he saw Chan hand Jisung his bag to hold. Chan took some gauze from a first-aid kit that he had and handed it to Changbin. Squeezing some antiseptic onto the gauze that Chan gave him, Changbin took Felix's hand and dabbed the cut lightly. His palms became sweaty from the sudden gesture.  _Ouch._ The stinging was intense at first but slowly faded away after a few seconds.

"Thanks," Felix slightly smiled.

"No problem," the three say in unison. Felix looks down at his newly bandaged wrist before inspecting the card that Chan gave him. The card read " _3RACHA Hip Hop Crew: CB97, SPEAR B, J.One"_  along with a phone number, email, and YouTube and Soundcloud account names. Felix looked back up and remembered that he was still lost.

"Uh, guys? Do you know what street this is?" Felix asked.

"You're lost? I thought you were from around here since we go to the same school." Changbin gazed at Felix. 

The younger sighed. "Well, I was trying to take an evening walk but I may have taken a few wrong turns. I don't really go out a lot either besides buying food, going to school, or going to piano lessons."

"Ah, that sucks. Well, what street do you need to get to? We can walk you there," Chan stated.

"Walk me there..?" Felix quietly asked.

"Just go with it. It's his leaderly instinct," Jisung whispered, nudging Felix. Felix told Chan his street and the four walked together.

"Do you rap a lot? Your voice is pretty deep. I think you would suit it," Changbin told Felix.

"Well, I'm not allowed to technically. My parents are really strict and they don't want me to be associated with any music besides classical, which annoys me. I mean, music just makes me happy. There is always something to suit every mood. It's like an escape from all things wrong in my life. It's like the only thing that stays when I'm alone. I rap when I'm home alone, but I'm extra careful to make sure that my parents don't catch me." Felix started sweating again.  _Why did I say so much?_

The trio glanced at each other and smiled. "Felix, what if you joined us in the studio sometime?"

"Sure," Felix responded quickly as they approached the house. "Thanks, guys. You all didn't need to walk me all the way-" 

"Yes we did," Chan snapped in a funny way, causing all four of them to laugh.

"See you later," Felix smiled as the trio waved. Felix felt so happy to be invited to something for once. But that meant more sneaking out. More getting lost. More lies, which he was learning not to mind anymore. His mind wandered back to Changbin.

 _More blushing_.

 

**Section Two: [C h a n g b i n] Studio**

Changbin awoke in his room. He rubbed his eyes but they quickly widened after he noticed that his Gyu plushie wasn't on his bed. He jumped up and found Gyu on the floor about a foot away. Scooping the stuffed animal back into his arms, he patted it and mouthed  _I'm sorry._  He gently placed the plush in his bag, got ready, changed, and left his room.

It was Sunday, 5 am, and Changbin headed toward the studio once again to examine the CD that Felix had returned the night before. The trio was now working on the second of the three tracks that they planned to add on to the mixtape. They had gathered all their late night thoughts in this composition notebook so that they can form them into lyrics together at the studio.

Changbin grabbed the handle of the studio, shaking it open. Jisung was on the couch eating cheeseballs and Chan was setting up.

"Morning!" Jisung chirped, tossing a cheese ball into the air and catching it in his mouth.

Chan did a little dance as he plugged in the cord to the speakers, a light flashing that it connected. "Good morning, Binnie!"

"Hi, good morning~ How are you guys so awake at 5:37 in the morning?" Changbin sighed. Chan shrugged as he powered on his computer. Jisung continued eating the cheeseballs.

Chan glanced over at Jisung. "Aren't you going to eat an actual breakfast?"

"Maybe later~" Jisung smiled. Jisung attended a different school than Changbin and Felix, but they were still in the same city. Occasionally, the sports teams from each of their schools would go against each other, and Changbin and Jisung would see each other in the stands at matches.

"I think we need more emotional lyrics in this track. Any ideas Jisung?" Changbin asked, taking out his notebook.

Jisung was nearing the end of the cheese ball container, but he had another. "Not really... My mind is kind of blank right now."

Chan tried to think of it another way. "Have you ever had a crush, Jisung?"

Jisung dropped the cheese ball he was tossing into his mouth. He immediately thought of Minho, an upperclassman. Minho had a wonderful personality. And that smile. Jisung looked up, a smile turning up at the corners of his lips. He also danced wonderfully. Jisung would walk past the dance room on the way home after school from the school library and he would see Minho alone practicing.

Beginning to chuckle, Chan started to tease Jisung. "Aw he's thinking of someone! How old are they? Oooh~ our Jisung's in looooooove~"

Changbin couldn't help but laugh too. Seeing Jisung smitten was a really rare sight. Jisung snatched the notebook from Changbin's hands, scrambling to write down his thoughts quickly.

 

**"... The whole of that aura is shining**

**I'll focus on delivering my inexperienced heart" ...**

 

Chan squealed at the sight of Jisung's handwriting. "Aah, this is so cute~!!"

 

**"... He must have seen it**

**I was confident at first"...**

 

A few lines later, Chan couldn't breathe from laughing. Changbin was also losing breath. Jisung was practically red, popping open a new container of cheeseballs and starting to stuff them in his mouth.

Chan cleared his throat after a long moment. "Jisung, can you stop by the department to pick  up some CDs?"

Jisung nodded. "I'll get more cheeseballs too."

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] Motion**

Felix finished his lesson around 8 am, a lesson on the shorter side. He believed that he did better with morning lessons, rather than night ones, but it might also be because Mr. Sohn was half-awake and not listening as well. He wore a hoodie with the longest sleeves he had to cover the bandaged gash. Since the lesson was so short, Felix realized that he could walk around a bit and perhaps sneak somewhere without his mother noticing why he was out for so long.

Felix started to make little movements through the plaza and past the fountain. The plaza was fairly empty at this time of the morning, and Felix's movements became bigger and bigger to the beat of the music from his earbuds. He remembered dancing with his friends in the dance room of his school back in Australia at lunchtime instead of going to the cafeteria.  _Boy, he missed his friends._  He swung his arm... before it hit something. Abruptly turning his head, he saw another boy. The boy looked older than him but still younger than Chan. He wore a purple hoodie, and he held a bundle in his arms. Right as he hit the boy, the jack of his earbuds caught onto the hoodie of the boy, making his music play out loud.

Felix quickly pressed pause, face turning red from embarrassment. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Interesting," the boy started. "Rap music and piano books." Felix looked down. His bag was knocked over on the ground, revealing his piano books peeking out.  _Debussy, Mozart, Dvorak..._

"Erm... yeah," Felix scrambled to pick up his books, the boy ducking down to help.

The boy looked at Felix. "I'm Minho."

"I'm Felix." They awkwardly shook hands. By the time they both had their things in order again, they started walking in the same direction.

"Do you dance?" Minho questioned. Felix looked down at his shoes.

Felix thought of a response. "Sort of."

"Join me, will you?"

Felix felt obliged to follow Minho, for his mysterious gestures were sort of welcoming in a way. They gathered their belongings and entered the department store. Felix expected for Minho to stop at a display or make turns, but he briskly walked straight to a door at the back near the CD shelves and opened it. Felix stepped in as Minho flicked on the lights, revealing a room with mirrors on all walls, surrounding whatever was inside. The floor was wooden, and a small speaker sat on a table at one corner of the room along with a chair with another hoodie hanging on it. 

Bewildered at the sight of the makeshift dance room, Felix turned to Minho. "What is this place?"

"I just talked to the store manager a few months ago, and they said it was storage," Minho replied. Minho then proceeded to place down his bundle on the chair, as well as take off his hoodie and hang it on the chair. Minho then walked to the speaker before noticing that Felix was still standing awkwardly by the door. 

"Feel free to put your things down, Felix." Felix waddled to the table and put his belongings on top before walking to the speaker next to Minho. Taking out his phone, Minho scrolled to an app and started playing music by connecting his phone to the speaker. Before Felix could say anything, Minho energetically skipped to the center of the dance room and started his choreography. To Minho, dancing was freedom, a release from chains. Dancing was a way for him to express his feelings. His moves were flowing and sharp, yet graceful. Felix was captivated by in his moves before he noticed the tears rolling down Minho's cheeks.

Minho took some tissues from his bundle and wiped his tears. "Oh, I'm sorry... I just- I just feel like no one is there for me to show that to. I mean, I basically feel like no one wants to see my passion. Do you ever feel that way?"

Felix thought for a moment. He nodded slowly before talking. "Yeah, I do feel that way."  _I really do._ Catching his breath, Minho took a towel from his bag and hung it around his neck.

"Do you know any choreo?" Minho asked. Felix got up hesitantly before Minho nodded encouragingly. Minho set his phone to another track. Felix's movements were small at first, but he then realized that Minho was the only other person in the room. Minho could see his movements becoming stronger through the choreo, making him smile that he had someone that was there to relate to. Minho got up to get a towel for Felix as the end of the track was near before noticing a pair of curious eyes peeking through the door. Minho tilted his head as he saw the eyes blink repeatedly. Felix finished, breathing hard, before seeing the partial face that Minho was staring at.

" _Jisung_?"


	3. Three: Runner's High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix visits 3RACHA in the studio after seeing Minho's secret "annex" dance room. Chan sees a singer later in the evening performing at a cafe, and he is captivated by the singer's voice.

**Section One: [F e l i x] You don't have to be alone.**

Jisung slowly swung the door open and stumbled in, his eyes moving from Felix to Minho and staying on Minho. He bowed, embarrassed, his cheeks turning red. He was holding new CDs and two full bucket containers of cheeseballs.

"Hi Felix~," Jisung noticed Minho staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry- I was just buying CDs and I happened to hear one of my favorite songs.." Jisung stuttered. Minho scanned Jisung blankly again with his eyes before gesturing for him to put down his things.

"I'm Minho, Felix's friend." Felix was content to hear someone in Korea finally call Felix a friend.

Jisung glanced surprisedly at Felix before looking back at Minho. "Hi, I'm Jisung." 

"You know Felix?" Minho asked Jisung.

"Yeah. Well, uh, we met yesterday when I rapped at the Ugly Junction with my two other friends. Apparently, he found a CD that we lost and stuff," Jisung replied, cheeks still red. 

Minho flashed a smile, making Jisung's stomach turn. "So you're a rapper?" 

"Yeah."

"Pretty cool." Jisung pretended to check the expiration date of the cheeseballs as a cover-up to look away and blush. 

Minho took a deep breath before recognizing something. "You go to my high school, don't you?" Jisung's heart stopped.  _Did he notice his walk past the dance room, discreetly peeking through the window?_  

"Yeah, I do.. go to your high school," Jisung answered. He then remembered what just happened, and brought it up in hopes to change the subject. "Felix, you can dance!" Jisung exclaimed. Felix grinned. Jisung opened his mouth to say more, but his phone rang.

"Hello?" The other line was audible from the quietness of the room and the volume that the other end was speaking at.

" _Does it take that long to buy cheeseballs and a CD?!"_

Felix figured that it sounded like Changbin. Jisung flinched from the loudness of the voice.

"I'm sorry, Bin! I ran into Felix and Minho."

" _Minho?Who- Ow!"_ Rustling was heard from the line as Chan's voice came on. " _Is Felix available? He could join us now if he wants."_

"Felix, you available?" Jisung questioned, holding the phone away from his face. Felix nodded. Walking toward the table, Felix grabbed his bag. 

Felix looked over at Minho. "Sorry... I need to leave now. I hope to see you around sometime, maybe?" Felix said with a sense of guilt. 

"Wait," Minho got up and stumbled towards Felix. He took a tissue from his bundle and etched a string of numbers on it. He noticed Jisung watching him, so he repeated his action and gently ripped the tissue into two pieces. "My number. In case you guys might need it one day." Felix and Jisung each accepted the pieces before taking their things.

"Do you want me to ask the others if you can join, Minho? You don't have to be alone," Jisung offered, as he picked up the cheeseballs container in one hand. 

"I don't want to cause too much trouble for you guys. I'll be fine. See you around," Minho sighed, walking towards the table.

Jisung and Felix waved, leaving Minho by himself again.

 

**Section Two: [C h a n g b i n] Studio**

Changbin waited for Felix and Jisung to arrive. He knows that he just met Felix last night, but why was his heart beating so fast? 

Chan was writing in the notebook. "Bin, can you get four cokes from the mini fridge?" Changbin got up quickly and opened the handle to the fridge, taking out three.

"There's only three," Changbin murmured. 

Chan squinted. "It must have been Jisung who drank the fourth to last one... And he just went to the department store today too!" Chan clenched his fist but immediately relaxed it as he heard a knock at the studio door and got up to open it.

"Hey guys," Chan welcomed, holding open the door for Felix and Jisung. Changbin watched as Felix fumbled his hand through his bag, looking for his phone. Jisung was quick to flop onto the couch and pop open the cheeseballs. 

Chan cleared his throat. "So Felix, this is our studio. Well, it's actually a storage unit that was lent to me by my parents. We record our tracks here. This is my laptop, where I mix and layer. Our lyric notebook is right here. Right now, we are recording our second to last track that we plan to put in our first mixtape." Jisung loudly flicked off the cover of the cheeseballs and held the container up to Felix. Felix took a few as he continued listening to Chan blabber about the other belongings on his desk. Felix put his bag down next to the couch, going on one knee. Looking at the cans of coke on the table, he raised his hand to grab one before he noticed that there were only three, and he figured that they were for the trio.

"Go ahead," Changbin offered. Felix smiled a bit before taking a can.

"Ah, thank you," he beamed, opening the can. 

Chan turned back around. "Bin first!" Chan beckoned as Changbin got up and walked towards the desk. Chan pulled the microphone close to Changbin and tilted the notebook towards him. Changbin mouthed the lines on the notebook as he tapped his fingers on the desk rhythmically. After a few seconds, he nodded. Chan started the audio recording, and Changbin started rapping his verse. Felix watched, mesmerized by the shorter boy's raspy rapping tone. He emphasized some syllables, adding his own style to the verse, making Chan smile approvingly. Felix looked over to his right to see Jisung leaning forward as well. Changbin finished cleanly before hearing Felix breathe out. 

"Nice work, Bin," Chan chimed as he dragged the audio file towards the software on the laptop screen. Changbin turned to the side and made eye contact with Felix, making Felix blush. 

"Ooh, I just thought of something," Chan blurted. "Jisung, we can record your verse in the other room so that your lyrical has more reverb."

Jisung hopped up and waddled towards Chan. "Let's try it!" Ripping out the page with Jisung's verse on it, they took Chan's laptop into the other room, leaving Felix and Changbin together in the main room of the studio."

Felix nervously took a sip from his Coke can. "I really liked your verse, Changbin." Felix tensed up again as Changbin got up from Chan's desk and sat next to Felix on the couch.

"Thanks," he smiled. "But, Felix, I still haven't heard you rap yet." Felix looked around a bit, anxiously. "Oh, I can show you one of the verses I'm writing if you want." Felix's face lit up as he saw Changbin take out his own notebook from his bag and bring it over towards Felix. Felix took a look at the lyrics and started mouthing them.

**" ...** **소중한것들 소중한순간들**

**소중한 무언가를 잊거나 잃게 된다면**

**발버둥친다 한들"...**

Changbin sighed. "I haven't told Chan or Jisung about this yet. I'm writing lyrics for a track that I hope I can put in the second mixtape, but I feel like these lyrics are too personal. What do you think?" Felix thought about it for a second. 

_"...The precious things, the precious moments_

_If I forget or lose something precious_

_I'll be struggling..."_

"I like the lyrics. Ah, but Bin, what do you mean by 'precious'?" Felix wanted to know. Changbin felt his heart skip a beat when the younger addressed him as "Bin". 

"Um, it's the things that mean a lot to me. Like-" Changbin hesitated.  _Could he trust Felix with this?_  He gazed at Felix, inspecting the way his gentle eyes looked at him, truthfully and genuinely willing to know what Changbin meant. Changbin decided to continue. "Like my family, and my friends. My parents told me last year that they wanted me to study abroad after I graduate so that I can become a businessman when I get older and carry on my father's business. But... I said no. I told them I wanted to stay in Korea, and I told them that I wanted to rap. They were mad at first, of course, but they learned to understand eventually. The precious things I don't want to leave... well, I feel like Chan and Jisung are wonderful friends and it's great to rap with them. I feel as if our paths to becoming ourselves just started. I also feel like you're a really easy person to talk to. It's nice to have you around, Felix."

Felix blushed and looked at Changbin. "It's nice to have you as a friend too, Changbin."

Just after Felix told Changbin that, Jisung and Chan walked back into the room, Chan grinning. "We got this!"

Changbin and Felix stood up, walking over to Chan. "Can we hear it?" Changbin asked. 

"I'll add it to the track in its place first," Chan said with a proud smile. Jisung sat back down on the couch, finally opening his own can of Coke and sipping it. After a few minutes, Chan finished adding the part to the track and he played it out loud. Jisung's part really was accentuated by Chan's idea, and his flow sounded great.

"What time is it? I'm planning to head to the cafe," Chan said quietly.  _Time. Time!_  Felix quickly looked at his watch.  _2:30._  

"I think I need to head home now," Felix trailed, beginning to pick up his bag and Coke can. The trio nodded and proceeded to walk with him to the door. Felix gently opened the door and stepped out, waving to the three. 

"See you later, guys," Felix waved. 

"Hope you can come again sometime, Felix," Chan stated before closing the door.

Jisung watched as Chan turned back around. Chan began to speak. "Can you stay here with Changbin and watch over the studio? I'll probably go do some errands. Like buying Coke." Chan squinted playfully at Jisung, making Changbin laugh. After preparing his bag, Chan made his way out the door, leaving Changbin and Jisung some time to work on lyrics.

And some time to eat cheeseballs.

 

**Section Three: [C h a n] Cafe**

It was 8:27 when Chan finished his errands; going to the grocery, dropping bags of rice off to his parents, submitting job applications. He arrived at the cafe, finally. He loved the atmosphere at this time. Sometimes there were live performances, and the cafe wasn't filled with people working on their computers around this time. It was also not crowded because people stayed at home, preparing for the work-week ahead of them. Chan walked in to see a microphone stand and stool being set up. Speakers were set off to the side at the corner.  _Another live performance_ , he thought. He went up to the barista, reciting his order, and then he took a seat at a nearby table, between the barista and the performance area. A boy walked up, close to Chan's age, and took a seat at the stool. 

"Hello everyone. The first song I'll be singing tonight is 'Lost Stars'" the boy stated. Chan's ears perked up when he heard the boy speak English. He then remembered that Felix could also speak English, but Chan hasn't heard him yet. Jisung did also speak English but he never used it as often. Chan watched as the boy started singing. His voice was practically angelic and he glided into falsetto flawlessly. His tone quality was kind and welcoming, and despite just seeing him for the first time, Chan wanted to talk to him. The boy finished singing the song before Chan turned around to see his drink on the high table. He turned to pick it up and slipped a $5 note to the barista before looking around and seeing that there were only a few people in the cafe. Picking up his drink, he brought it to a table much closer to the performance area, and he got the singer to glance at him for a few seconds before starting his next song. Chan heard the instrumental of Day6's "I Smile" begin, and the moment the singer's voice struck the serene silence, Chan's heart fluttered again. It was his voice that was just so soothing.  

It was 8:37 when Chan noticed that he was the only one left in the cafe listening to the singer. The barista was there too but was cleaning the kitchen up in the back. The boy was turning off the microphone when he noticed Chan staring at him. Chan stood up holding his drink. Taking off his watch and leaving it on the table, he rubbed his wrist before walking up to the singer. The singer thought that he was getting up the leave, but was startled when he looked back to see Chan up close to the performance area. 

"Uh, hello," the singer shyly said.

Chan eyed the singer. "You have a beautiful voice." The singer smiled a little at the compliment.

"Thank you. Oh- I'm Woojin. It's nice to meet you," Woojin nodded.

"My name's Chan. It's nice to meet you too." Chan's phone buzzed. A text notification showed up from Jisung, reading: " _I just woke up and I found out that Changbin ate all my cheeseballs while I was napping. Please come back to the studio as soon as possible!! >_<"_

"I need to leave now, but I hope to see you around," Chan quietly announced. Chan walked towards the exit as Woojin kept his eyes on Chan. He awkwardly waved as Chan nodded back, opening the door and disappearing into the darkness. 

Woojin walked back, scanning the tables before noticing that Chan left his watch on the table he was sitting at prior to speaking to him. 

Picking and inspecting the watch, he heard the door close again. Smaller footsteps were heard along with some rustling. 

"Hi, Woojin~!" He heard a voice say.

 


	4. Four: Don Quixote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin gives advice to Jeongin. Felix goes to school and meets Hyunjin and Seungmin. Felix also discovers a secret place at his school.

**Section One: [W o o j i n] Evening**

"Good evening, Jeonginnie!" Woojin smiled, waving to the 17-year-old. Jeongin ran up towards the performance area, dropping his backpack and bowing towards the elder. Woojin met Jeongin a while back at the library when Jeongin needed help with a math problem and Jeongin saw Woojin as a role model ever since. Jeongin was amazed whenever Woojin would sing, and he was always welcome to help Jeongin with his school work when he needed it. 

"Jeongin, you should be home by 9:30 so that you can get to school on time tomorrow."

Jeongin sighed. He only needed help with two more math problems that he skipped over. "Yes, I only have two math problems left." He trudged back over to his backpack and pulled out a black binder. 

"What happened to your pink binder, Jeongin?" Woojin asked, looking at the new black binder instead of his pink one with stickers on it. 

"Oh, um, it ripped," Jeongin stuttered as he looked around before placing the binder on the cafe table by Woojin. Woojin squinted. A few days before, the pink binder that Jeongin had before still looked pretty durable. Jeongin pulled out more supplies from his blue backpack. The pencil pouch with puppies on it was now replaced with a plain dark green pencil pouch. 

"Did you replace all your supplies? What happened? Did you lose them somehow?" Woojin blabbered, starting to become worried. 

"It's nothing," Jeongin mumbled as he lowered his head. He pulled out his homework as Woojin stood up. 

"Really. What happened? I won't tell anyone. I need to know this Jeongin, so it can stop," Woojin firmly stated.  _Are his things being stolen?_

"My classmates... my classmates called me a dw-dweeb for liking these types of things."

"Things? What types of things?"

"Pink and puppies... and stuff like that."

"Jeongin," Woojin saw Jeongin frown. "You aren't supposed to listen to them about that. You shouldn't be ashamed of the things that you like. Don't hide it." By this time, tears were spilling out of Jeongin's eyes. Jeongin pulled out a tissue from a pack in his pocket and wiped his tears away. 

"That won't stop them from calling me things and spreading rumors though."

"It has really gotten that bad? Jeongin, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know why. I don't know what to do." Jeongin rested his head in his hands. They sat in silence for a while as Woojin quickly wrote thorough explanations for each of the math problems. He figured that Jeongin wouldn't want to hear his verbal explanations when he is in such a bad mood. 

"Jeongin. I want you to bring your normal supplies back. When people call you things, ignore them. If people ask you about a rumor, stay confident and think positive," Woojin suggested. Jeongin nodded half-heartedly as he skimmed the explanations that Woojin just wrote. 

"I'll try."

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] School**

Felix awoke for school at 5 am. He woke up earlier on purpose to avoid his family members in the kitchen, and he would be out the door by 5:25. That would give him some time to join Mr. Sohn for a short lesson before school at 5:40 until about 7:20, when he would head to the subway and start towards school, which started at 8:00.

This Monday when he got off the subway, a boy in his grade offered him a bento box. Felix was confused. He had seen this boy around the school but never bothered to properly meet him, but now he randomly just went up to him and offered him a bento. 

"Would you like my bento?" the boy asked Felix, holding the box out. The bento looked great and extremely appetizing especially after Felix's lesson with Mr. Sohn. Felix was about to take the bento before realizing that he should know the person first.

"Who are you?" Felix asked. He was calmer than usual when meeting new people, but that was probably because he was extremely tired already and the week had barely started. 

"I'm Seungmin. I think I'm in your second period," the boy introduced quickly. "And I believe you are Felix." Felix nodded.

"Ah, Seungmin!" Another boy came running up to the two holding a packet. "Did you complete your passage for the partner project?"

"Yeah Hyunjin, I did," Seungmin nodded, visibly blushing.

Hyunjin was Seungmin still holding out the bento to Felix. "You shouldn't give out your lunch like that Seungmin. You have a long day ahead of you and you need that energy." Hyunjin shrugged, still blushing. Hyunjin looked over to Felix.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin. If you see Seungmin trying to give away his food, please stop him." Felix nodded.

"Okay. I'm Felix." 

"Nice to meet you, Felix," Hyunjin smiled as he gently pushed the bento box back into Seungmin's chest.

"You better eat, Seungmin. When we get time later for the project or if I see you anytime before that, I want to see the bento box empty. Got it?" Hyunjin ordered.

"I'll try," Seungmin mumbled as Hyunjin waved and walked away. 

Seungmin turned to Felix. "He's so handsome... I'm glad the teacher paired us up for the partner project," he whispered, slightly embarrassed. Felix smiled at Seungmin's sudden smittenness. Seungmin looked back down at the bento, closing the lid and placing it back inside his backpack. Felix and Seungmin began walking together towards their first classes of the day. It was now 7:50, and the flow of students arriving became stronger. Felix was usually already in the classroom at that time, but he walked slower alongside Seungmin. Felix's steps became a bit smaller through the flow of people and Seungmin drifted a bit behind Felix. Felix looked back through the flow of people, trying the look for Seungmin. Instead, he felt a hand grip on his arm, pulling him to the side of the foot traffic.

"You're gonna get trampled if you walk that aimlessly," the person said laughing. He wore a black cotton face mask and a hoodie. Pulling off the mask, Felix saw that it was Changbin.

"Oh, hi Changbin!" Felix exclaimed, smiling at the sight of the rapper.

"Hey, Felix. Where's your first class?" Changbin asked. He saw Felix beckon Seungmin over. Seungmin clearly hesitated before walking towards Felix and Changbin, probably intimidated by Changbin because he wore all black. Approaching the two, he slid next to Felix in hopes of not getting the attention of Changbin.

"Oh, hi. I'm Changbin," Changbin introduced politely. He quickly noticed Seungmin.

"Erm, hi. I'm... Seungmin."

"Oh, we have two minutes before the bell. See you guys later," Felix waved. 

Changbin smiled at the pianist. "Bye Felix. Nice to meet you, Seungmin. See you around." Seungmin didn't feel as shy after seeing Changbin smile. He clutched the straps of his backpack and walked into his classroom.

**\- [Four hours later] Lunch (noon) -**

Felix was more exhausted than usual, probably because of sleeping a lot later the weekend before. It was now lunch, and he was looking forward to heading toward the library to finish his research project. Exiting his classroom, he began his way towards the school library. 

"Hey Felix!" Felix looked back to see Hyunjin.

"Oh, hey Hyunjin."

"Have you seen Seungmin? I was wondering if he ate anything yet." Felix automatically turned with Hyunjin into another hallway that went in an opposite direction from where the school library was.  _It's okay for now I guess. I'll just go back later,_ Felix thought, wanting to continue a conversation with the kind Hyunjin.

"No, I haven't seen him. Is Seungmin usually like that? Like does he usually give out his food freely?" Felix questioned. Hyunjin looked down, trying to recall. 

"We don't really talk that often, but I think in the past he would really look forward to eating his lunch. He's gotten thinner, I'm pretty sure. I wish we could talk more but whenever I'm around him I feel like he would be uncomfortable since I talk so much and I blabber on about topics and I think he's a lot more quiet than me but he might be one of those people that's actually pretty loud when you get to know them so I guess I should just try to talk more to him and hopefully he'll open up. You know?"

Felix blinked, dazed before nodding. "Yeah, maybe you should try to talk to him more I guess." Felix remembered earlier when Seungmin mentioned Hyunjin's handsomeness. Maybe Seungmin did want Hyunjin to talk more to him. Felix slightly smiled, glad to be able to hear what the two thought of each other. 

"Ah, made it," Hyunjin sighed, turning inside a room that Felix had never been in before. Felix decided not to go inside because he had to go to the library still, and he briskly said bye to Hyunjin. Panicking, Felix looked around the hallway, forgetting which side he came from. His first instinct was go to the right side, so he turned right and continued walking. All the doors seemed to be locked, because all the teachers were on their lunch breaks as well, but one door at the end of the hallway was open. Our of curiousity, Felix hesisitated before peeking into the room. The room was of a typical classroom size, except for the fact that it was empty besides a desk, chair, and a piano. _A piano!_

Felix crept into the room, looking around to make sure no one was in the room. Once he made sure the room was clear, Felix sat at the piano. He pressed middle C once, checking if the piano was in tune. The piano didn't look old, but Felix wasn't sure if it was old, and the room didn't look occupied recently. Felix started to play one of his memorized pieces, playing softly at first and then louder as he reassured himself that he was alone. 

But that wasn't the case. 

Felix peeked back between the two variations of the piece and quickly stood up when he heard footsteps coming through the hallway. Due to the emptiness of the room, there was absolutely no place to hide. He had realized that he had closed the door by reflex when entering. He froze in his place as the door swung open, mentally preparing for an explanation.

 

**Section Three: [C h a n g b i n] Thinking place**

"That sounded amazing. You should continue," Changbin addressed, his voice booming in the empty room. Felix felt his cheeks flush and his heart beat faster as he turned back around and sat at the piano bench. He watched as Changbin took a seat at the chair in front of the desk, opening the notebook on the desk. Felix recognized the notebook once it was open as the notebook that Changbin used to write lyrics for the 3RACHA mixtapes. Changbin looked towards Felix, making Felix quickly turn around and begin the second variation.

As Felix filled the room with his melodies, he could slightly hear Changbin writing down some things in the notebook. Felix's playing reminded Changbin of his grandfather, who also played the piano. Changbin's grandfather had passed away from cancer a few months ago, and Changbin had tried to avoid hearing the piano for a while. When he learned that Felix played the piano, he was reminded of the ambitions that his grandfather took up in becoming what he wanted to be when he was younger. To hear Felix playing the piano at this moment was bittersweet to Changbin. Felix's style of playing was absolutely beautiful, but he was slowly reminded of his dear grandfather. He looked down at his notebook again.  _The precious things, the precious moments..._

Felix had finished the second variation and turned around to Changbin. "What is this place, Changbin? Are you usually here?" 

"Yes, yes I am. This is my thinking place. I write my lyrics here, and I feel like this is where I most deeply concentrate."

"Ah, so that explains why I have never seen you before we met at the junction, despite going to the same school."

Felix watched as Changbin twirled his pencil twice in his hand before jotting down another idea.

Felix looked around, noticing that the room actually had lots of space to move around. "This actually seems like a nice place to dance."

Changbin glanced at Felix. "You dance?" Felix nodded shyly. He thought back to Minho, the dancer he had met the previous day.

"Cool. I've wanted to dance but I... never really could..."

Felix thought of a deal. "Changbin, I can help you learn to dance if you help me with rapping." Changbin looked down, and Felix nearly broke out into a sweat because he thought he had said the wrong thing. 

"I guess so. Yeah, maybe we can," Changbin announced after a while. Felix could sense that he might be a bit uncomfortable just learning by himself. He was pretty sure that Changbin would let him work on rapping in the 3RACHA studio, probably along with Jisung and Chan. Maybe Felix could ask Minho if he could use the secret department store dance room and see if Minho might want to join in and help. 

Felix became caught up in making plans when the bell rung indicating 10 minutes to the next class. Changbin closed his notebook and they both walked out of the room. Changbin closed the door, double-checking that he didn't leave anything on the desk. 

"Are you able to come to our studio today? I'm pretty sure Chan would be okay with it," Changbin told as the two walked through the hall. Felix found walked through, finding the halls more and more familiar until he was back at an area he recognized easily.

"I probably am, if I sneak out. I actually don't have a piano lesson later today because I already went this morning."

"Ok. I'll let Chan know. Any time before 10 pm is fine tonight. See you later, Felix!"

Felix grinned as he walked towards his next class. He began to think about his next plan to sneak out, his trip to the library to finish his research project long forgotten.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify which characters go to the same school:
> 
> -Changbin, Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin go to the same school  
> -Jisung, Minho, and Jeongin go to the same school
> 
> Chan and Woojin are already graduated


	5. Five: 은석이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix sets up a time with Minho. He visits the 3RACHA studio again. Chan realizes that he is missing his watch, and he sets out to find it.

**Section One: [M i n h o] Favor**

Minho sat at his desk. It was about 4 pm, and he was finishing up his last bits of schoolwork. He wasn't that busy because he had completed most of his school work the weekend before, alternating between going to the department dance room (he had decided to simply call it "the annex") and the library to work. He recalled seeing Jisung at school, but he doesn't think Jisung saw him. He also thought back to seeing his classmates laugh at a younger student wearing something pink...

Minho sighed, turning around in his chair. He wanted to move. He had tried humming along to one of his favorite tracks to dance to, but it didn't satisfy how much he just wanted to release his emotions through movement. But he saw that humming was kind of fun, and when he found himself alone he would quietly sing. He turned back to his desk, reminding himself to finish packing the rest of his things so he could go ahead and do something else that he actually wanted to do. Placing his writing utensils back in the case, he closed his binder. 

As he got up from his desk, he thought about going to the annex before his phone buzzed. An unknown number. He shrugged before reading the notification below it.  _Hey, it's Felix._ Minho quickly unlocked his phone to read the rest of the message.

The full message read: " _Hey, it's Felix. I was wondering if I can ask you a favor... My friend Changbin and I made a deal for me to help him rap if I help him dance and I was hoping if we can join you in your dance room tomorrow if you're there. The thing is- he wants to bring two friends, Chan and Jisung. You met Jisung already, but I don't believe you've met Chan. Please let me know ^~^"_

 _Felix, Changbin, Jisung, and Chan?_ Minho thought.  _That would be five people total in the annex!_  The most people Minho had ever had in the annex was two, and that was with Felix and Jisung. In fact, the first time anyone else but Minho had stepped foot inside Minho's refurbishment of the old storage room was when he brought Felix in. Minho began to think that showing Felix the annex was a bad idea, but he then realized that he was a bit lonely anyway. Letting Felix bring his friends over hopefully meant that Minho could meet new people and maybe talk a bit more to Jisung. He slumped back into his chair and prepared to type a response. 

" _Hi, Felix. Yeah, I guess tomorrow around this time is fine. Tell your friends to keep this whole annex thing a secret or else I might have to vacate it. See you then."_

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] Night with 3RACHA**

Felix arrived at the 3RACHA studio around 6 pm after telling his mother that he was going to study at the library. She let him go this time, but she had asked to see Felix's phone to check through. He had deleted all the open tabs of tracks off, and he remembered to clear the messages with the others though, so he was safe this time. When he arrived at the studio, he heard a little bit of cheering coming from the inside. It was Jisung's voice that was the loudest, not to Felix's surprise. Ringing the doorbell, the door opened right away to reveal Chan in a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans who held the door open. 

"Hey, Felix," Chan smiled, closing the door after Felix stepped in.

"Hi guys," Felix greeted. He looked at Changbin first, who was sitting at the computer grinning. Jisung sat on a stool next to the computer, bobbing up and down. 

"Felix! We finished the last tracks that we planned to add to the first mixtape! Now we are working on the first track of the second mixtape, but we need some opinions," Jisung explained. Changbin was typing something onto the computer, reviewing some lyrics written in Chan and Jisung's notebook. Changbin's notebook, however, remained on the other table. It seemed like two pages were taped together in Changbin's notebook, and Felix figured it might have been the lyrics that Changbin was hiding for his verse about precious things the last time Felix was at the studio. He then remembered Changbin's secret room from a few hours earlier, thinking that maybe he was working on the verse in that room. 

"This track will be centered around social oppression and the problems in society today, but we need your opinion with the flow of the verse right here," Changbin stated. Felix walked towards Changbin, Jisung, and the computer, as Chan followed closely behind Felix. Reading the lyrics, Felix felt like he was moved by the lyrics, but it was a different type of feeling from their past tracks.

Felix turned to Chan. "Are you guys experimenting with rap types and styles? I like it."

"Yeah, I guess we are. We didn't really want to make that much of a change yet because we are still finding our own personal styles so that when we find a type of style and genre of rap that we all can agree on, maybe we can make even more tracks like that," Chan spoke as he pulled over two chairs for Felix and himself. 

Felix caught himself looking back at Changbin again. Changbin was wearing a gray flannel sweatshirt and his hair was a bit messier than usual. Before he knew it, Changbin was looking back at him without Felix noticing. Felix noticed a few seconds after, blushing after being caught staring at Changbin. Felix could swear that he heard Jisung snicker a little bit, making him feel embarrassed. 

Chan didn't seem to notice, as he pushed the notebook to face Felix. "Can you rap this part? I wanna see your intonation. You can look at it first and figure out your flow if you want." Felix looked down at the lyrics again, trying to find a way to rap the lyrics in his head. Before opening his mouth, Felix read a little note at the side of the lyrics.

**"** **'쉿' 은 억압과 강요받는 주변환경과 현실에서 반항하는 내용을 위트있게 담아보려고 했습니다. "**

_"'Shh' tried to wit the contents of oppression, the enforced surroundings, and rebellion in reality."_

Felix figured that he would need to rap strongly and wittily just as the rest of the lyrics are suggesting. He began to rap the part, the flow coming out well except for a few stumbles and mispronunciations here and there.

"Ahh, that's a fresh idea that you integrated there. Thanks, Felix! I almost forgot that you're from Sydney. Your pronunciation is getting better, though. Are there any words in that verse that you don't know?" Chan asked once Felix was done with the verse written in the notebook. Felix could feel Changbin nodding from the side, making him proud even though he messed up a few times.

"I think Changbin can help you with those words, Felix. He's working on learning English himself so he has the Korean to English/English to Korean dictionary with him. Chan needs to clean up the excessive aspects of the beat and add some effects where necessary, right Chan?" Jisung loudly blurted in attempt to get Changbin and Felix to talk to each other. Jisung playfully tilted his head at Felix as he moved his and Chan's chair more towards the computer.  _Dang it, Jisung knows what's going on,_ Felix thought. _It would have been easier for Jisung or Chan to help me since they already both know English and Korean, but Jisung just had to- ugh..._ _Was it that obvious?_ Felix was flustered as he got up from the stool.

Felix and Changbin moved to the table by the couch a few feet away from Chan, Jisung, and the computer. Changbin handed Felix a pencil to circle the words that he wanted to review as Changbin got out his English/Korean dictionary. Felix circled a couple of the words, which he had seen in some of the workbooks that he needed to complete in class. He was doing well in class because of the stress that his parent's had imposed on him to work on his Korean, but he figured it would be good practice to review these words too. 

"First word... 학대," Changbin read. He flipped through the dictionary. "학대,  _bad treatment_." Felix nodded. He found Changbin's English pronunciation kind of cute, and really good for someone who was working on English from Korean. Well, Felix had figured that he would learn English quickly from being with the rest of English speaking 3RACHA who would also put some English lyrics in their tracks. 

"Next word, 지도력. Hmm... ah, here. 지도력, _leadership._   _Like Chan!_ " Changbin exclaimed happily. Felix giggled along with Changbin at each others' pronunciation and discussions of the words as they went through the circled words. Felix had never felt this comfortable in Korea since meeting 3RACHA, which he found even cooler because they were rappers who can or were working on speaking English. Felix felt lucky. Before they knew it, it was 7:20 and Chan finally took off his headphones. Jisung was nearly falling asleep before pulling out a pack of honey butter chips. 

"Ok, the beat is ready to be layered. All we need to do is record the actual verses," Chan sighed, proud of the work he had just completed. He looked down at his wrist to check the time on his watch. _His watch!_  Chan's eyes widened when he realized that his watch wasn't on his wrist. 

"Chan, what's wrong?" Changbin asked, seeing the panic on Chan's face.

"My watch! I must have left it at the cafe yesterday!" Chan gasped as he hopped up from the desk. "Jisung, I want you to start the recording process with Changbin and Felix. I'll try to be back before 9:00, but I'm sorry Felix if I don't get to see you before you leave. Changbin, please watch over the studio tonight. I'll head to the cafe and try to find my watch. Later!" Chan threw on his back and picked up his phone before jogging out the door. 

Changbin and Felix's heads turned to Jisung, who was setting up the microphone. He looked between the two and the pack of chips. "Do you want some?" Jisung questioned, holding out the pack as Changbin and Felix hopped up and walked towards the microphone and chips. 

 

**Section Three: [C h a n] Watch**

Chan briskly walked towards the entrance of the cafe. He walked in, seeing the barista and feeling obliged to order something. He walked up to the barista, ordering the usual before starting to look for his watch. There were about eight people inside the cafe, about the usual for a weekday night. He began scanning table tops before noticing that the same singer from the night before, Woojin, was there at the cafe, typing on a computer and sipping a cafe drink. Woojin was probably a college freshman, like Chan. Chan looked back down, continuing to scan the tables starting from the seat he was sitting on the day before. 

The watch was very special to Chan; Chan's parents had given him the watch prior to leaving Sydney, Australia when he was 13. At that age, Chan had aspired to go above and beyond in his music studies starting with singing and then growing an interest in rap. The watch had silver hands and a gold brim. The watch strap was brown leather, but Chan had scratched the leather a tiny bit about a year ago when he was fixing his larger pc setup. The storage unit that acted as the studio for 3RACHA was lent to Chan by his parents who had saved the storage unit for one day when Chan would go to Korea all by himself. They hadn't expected him to go by himself at such a young age, but they came to visit him every year. They were glad to see that he was making musician friends, and they were proud to see that he had an interest in both singing and rapping. 

The sound of a plastic cup sliding across the counter caught Chan's attention again.

He turned back around to take his drink as he realized that he could ask the barista if they had seen the watch. "Hi, excuse me, have you seen a watch around here? I believe I left it here yesterday. It has a brown leather strap, silver hands, and a golden brim."

"Um, I don't think I have, but I'll keep an eye out for it," the barista assured as Chan sighed, thanking the barista and walked back to where he was searching. Then he thought about asking Woojin. He stopped, trying to discreetly get another glance at Woojin. He was still typing. He wore a dark blue oversized printed sweatshirt and he looked a bit tired. Chan decided to approach him because he was sure that Woojin might know something about his watch.

"Hi Woojin, I was wondering if you've seen a watch around here. I might have left it here yesterday because I was in a hurry. It's brown leather and-" Before Chan could finish, Woojin was already rustling through his backpack.

"Is this it?" Woojin questioned, holding out Chan's watch. 

"Yeah, it is. Where did I leave it?" 

"You left it right there on that table," Woojin stated, pointing towards a table right by the performance area. 

"Ah... ok, thank you," Chan mumbled, taking the watch from Woojin. 

Woojin spoke quickly before Chan could walk away. "Are you a college freshman?" Woojin asked. 

"Oh, yeah I am. I major in technology management and I minor in music."

"Cool. I major in architecture and I also minor in music. Do you play an instrument? Or do you sing?" 

"I sing but I mainly rap. I'm actually part of the rap trio 3RACHA. We aren't popular but we're somewhat getting somewhere, I guess." Woojin nodded, seeming interested. Chan scratched his head, a bit flustered as he slid another 3RACHA card, the same one he had given Felix, to Woojin. 

"Cool, I'll check it out sometime. Bye," Woojin smiled as Chan waved goodbye. 

Chan stepped out the door, putting on the watch. "See you around, Woojin."


	6. Six: Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix brings 3RACHA to dance at the annex. Seungmin and Hyunjin work on their project at the library. Something horrible occurs at the annex.

**Section One: [F e l i x] Annex Anticipation**

Going to Minho's annex with 3RACHA was the only thing on Felix's mind. The whole day. On his mind through his piano lesson. On his mind while listening to tracks on the subway. On his mind when waiting in the classroom for school to start because he was early. Mr. Sohn seemed to see that Felix played better in the morning, or so it seemed because Mr. Sohn was half awake, so they had decided to let Felix go to morning lessons and see how it turned out. Felix liked it that way because he was able to trick his mom into thinking that he was studying somewhere or going to a follow-up lesson later in the afternoon and into the evening, as usual, not having to go through the hassle of sneaking out like the night he met the trio.

Felix trudged through the day, making sure in his head that he told the trio to keep the annex a secret already, just as Minho had requested. Finally, at the end of the long school day, Felix got a text from Jisung to go drop by the 3RACHA studio first so that Felix can lead them to the secret annex. When Felix doorbelled, Chan opened the door grinning. He looked extremely tired, more than usual, but he still kept a smile on his face, which Felix looked up to and respected greatly. Felix knew that Chan was very hardworking through academics and producing music, and he had also been talking about getting a job at the cafe. Changbin had stepped out of the door first. Instead of a dark-colored hoodie, he wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a few letter graphics on the sleeves. He wore a hat, like he usually did outside, partially hiding his face to those taller than him and making Felix want to take the hat off to be able to look at Changbin's face. Jisung hopped out next, wearing a brown plaid flannel, smiling brightly. Chan closed the door behind him.

"So we're dancing today!" Jisung exclaimed. "And it's with Minho at that cool secret place, right?" Jisung's cheeks flushed pink. Changbin and Chan looked at each other when Jisung mentioned Minho. They had both heard Jisung talking about him before.  _Was Minho the person that Jisung's lyrics were about? "The whole aura of that is shining..."_

"Yup!" Felix smiled. They continued walking until they reached the plaza. It was around 4 pm, and the plaza was somewhat crowded with parents running errands. Changbin tilted his head when he noticed that Felix turned in the direction of the department store. The fountain in the middle of the plaza relaxed Changbin, making him think it would be a nice backup thinking place for Friday nights when the school hallways were closed for the week. Felix watched as Jisung's eyes drifted toward a takoyaki stand near the parking lot as the four walked into the department store. Just as Minho had led Felix the first time, Felix led the trio straight past every display and towards the electronics section. Stopping at the CD section, Felix turned around and scanned the trio.

"Ok, we're here," Felix told them. Jisung's cheeks were still pink as Chan and Changbin looked towards the closed storage room door. 

"A storage room?" Changbin quietly questioned. 

Felix nodded. "Minho should be opening the door soon." Chan glanced at the CDs, looking specifically at one black mesh CD case. His was plastic, and it had just cracked, so he was looking at new ones. 

The door opened. Minho held the door open, beckoning the group in nervously. He waved to Felix and Jisung, making Jisung freeze up, and shook hands with Chan and Changbin as they introduced themselves. They also told Minho that they made up 3RACHA as a trio.

"Nice to meet you, Minho," Chan greeted as he looked over at Jisung, who was making it obvious that he liked Minho. Chan nudged Jisung before Minho could notice, and Jisung was able to look away and try to calm down a bit. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Chan and Changbin. 3RACHA, huh? That's awesome. Maybe if you guys could produce something that I can make choreography to one day, that would be pretty cool," Minho spoke, gesturing for them to put their bags next to his bundle which leaned on the leg of the table in the corner of the room. 

Minho walked toward the speakers in the opposite corner. "I guess I'll show you guys what I've been working on." Leaning toward Felix, he whispered, "It's the same one I showed you before, I just cleaned it up a bit." Starting the music, he once again energetically skipped to the center of the room as the trio and Felix sat down against the mirror, intrigued by Minho's movements. His movements were ever more flowing and sharp than before. Felix began to wonder how he improved the choreography so drastically in just a little time. As for Jisung, he seemed as though his heart stopped beating. Even though walking past the dance room on the way to the school library, he had never seen Minho dance this close and in the obvious knowledge that people were watching. Chan and Changbin looked focused as they followed the movements with their eyes. 

Minho had finished the choreography as the rest started clapping. Minho smiled. "Do you want to learn that one now or-"

"Yes!" Jisung exploded, making Chan burst out laughing. Minho proceeded to lead them in stretches.

 

**Section Two: [S e u n g m i n] Research**

Hyunjin had invited Seungmin to research with him for the partner project at the school library. Seungmin said yes immediately, also stating that he didn't have any other activities after school. Actually, that was a lie. He had his weekly voice lesson after school, but he decided to tell his mom to cancel it for "a super duper important partner project meeting that is mandatory and cannot be missed". He would rather finish the project as soon as possible before having to go to the voice lesson. He also would rather be researching with the handsome, caring Hyunjin. Immediately after school, he and Hyunjin had planned to meet by the small tree planter outside the library. 

When Seungmin arrived, Hyunjin was already waiting outside by the planter. He was holding his folder, earbuds in. Seungmin walked over, heart pounding, as Hyunjin smiled and took out his earbuds.

"Hey, Seungmin!" Hyunjin bubbled. He wrapped his earbuds quickly and put them back in the small pocket of his backpack. 

"Hi, Hyunjin," Seungmin grinned shyly. 

The two began to walk towards the library as Hyunjin remembered what he had needed to ask the day before. "Did you finish that bento box from before?" 

"I finished like... half," Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin stopped walking, prompting Seungmin to stop too.

Hyunjin playfully put crossed his arms and pouted cutely. "What did I tell you~" Seungmin blushed, seeing a new side of Hyunjin. Seungmin kept staring until Hyunjin continued. "Are you available to eat together after we research? I want to make sure you eat well~!" Hyunjin poked Seungmin's shoulder, making Seungmin turn red. Seungmin nodded to eating together, turning red from Hyunjin's sudden cuteness.

Hyunjin continued walking, as he seemed to return back to normal. "Good! Now let's finish this research and then we can eat!"

The two sat down at the table in the corner of the library. Hyunjin put his folder down as the two took out supplies from their backpacks. 

"Looks like by now we can spend two hours here at the most and then we can go eat," Hyunjin contemplated, already thinking about where to go for food. Seungmin silently cheered himself on to stay determined so that it would be easier for Hyunjin too. He pulled out his laptop and opened up the document for the assignment. Hyunjin took notes from the textbook as Seungmin formatted the document on the software. Seungmin would sneak glances at Hyunjin as he leaned towards the paper to write. His handwriting was so neat, and his determination was shown through the look of concentration on his face. Seungmin smiled a little bit. They continued that way for about twenty minutes.

Hyunjin leaned back in the chair, stretching. "Ah, I need a small break. Are you done formatting yet? We can type in these bullet points I have." Seungmin started typing from the notebook as Hyunjin tapped his fingers and watched. Seungmin continued typing before he noticed Hyunjin sigh annoyedly. A female student was approaching.

The girl went up to Hyunjin. "Hi- Can I, uh, sp-speak to you for a m-moment outside please?" Hyunjin quickly told Seungmin that he would be right back as he followed the girl outside by a tree. Seungmin tried sneaking glances through the window. The girl held out a small box with a ribbon towards Hyunjin, bowing down. Was she confessing? Seungmin quickly adjusted his seat. There was a pause between the two as he began to see the girl's face turn red. Hyunjin, on the other hand, seemed unfazed as he looked down at the girl. The girl looked back up and Seungmin saw Hyunjin shake his head no. Seungmin widened his eyes a little confused as Hyunjin seemed to be asked a question, looking clearly annoyed. The girl nodded as she turned red. Seungmin was only able to read the lips of the last part of the conversation.  _I'm sorry, but I'm sick of what they're trying to do,_ Hyunjin spoke.  _No, it's fine. I'm so sorry about all of this,_  Seungmin saw the girl say. Seungmin was really confused now. This didn't really seem like a confession. He leaned back pretending to review what was typed as Hyunjin walked back in, sitting down. Hyunjin's face looked disappointed.

"Wait, what happened?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin slumped back into the chair next to him.

"She confessed. But the thing is, it's not her feelings. I don't think she truly likes me, honestly. My parents keep sending her to confess and give me stuff but they just won't listen! I just feel really bad that they're making her do all of this because.. because..." Hyunjin trailed off. He trusted Seungmin, right? Yes, he did. "Because I'm gay." He was whispering frantically. "They're not accepting of that. They went as far as paying and forcing this poor girl to give me stuff in hopes for me to be straight. Don't they understand? That's not the way it works!"

Hyunjin took a minute to breathe a bit as Seungmin watched silently. "When I told them five months ago, I wanted them to understand. I thought they would understand. But now they're ashamed? I'm still the same person. The same boy who liked to sing and dance. The same boy who couldn't eat carrots, onions, and eggplants. The same boy who liked to eat at night, and the same boy who would oversleep. But they treat me like a monster who devoured their son and replaced him." 

Seungmin placed his hand on Hyunjin's back. "That's horrible, Hyunjin. But, you know, you aren't alone. I'll be here for you. I'll help you through this and I will do whatever I need to do to help make your parents accept you for who you are." Before Seungmin could say anything else, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin into a tight hug. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin's heart beat, and the hug. The hug was so warm.

Hyunjin pulled away smiling. "Thanks, Seungmin." Seungmin smiled back as the two began to work again. They took turns typing and writing until the project was about three-fourths done. The time passed quickly for the two were occupied. Before they knew it, two hours had already passed by. 

"You know what? I think Felix might know some part of this portion," Hyunjin stated. "Also because he just seems like a person that is easy to approach and to ask for help."

Seungmin agreed. "Yeah. Maybe I could call him about it while we wait for the food."

"Ah, it's time. Anywhere specific you want to eat Seungmin?" Hyunjin questioned as Seungmin lifted his head and closed the laptop. 

Seungmin shrugged, beginning to put his things back in his backpack. "Um, I'm not really sure. Anything you're craving?" 

"Hmm... ramen?" Hyunjin suggested, grinning when he saw Seungmin's expression light up. The two stood up, nudging each other and smiling.

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] Emergency**

It was 6 pm, and Minho had finished running through all the moves of the choreography. Now they just needed to put all the sections together slowly and then work it up to speed. Felix was really having fun with it. The choreography was fresh yet the atmosphere of the dance studio was nostalgic for him. Looking over at Changbin, he could tell that he was enjoying it too. He was smiling between moves, cutely working out the footwork in the breaks where Minho would be checking the others individually. Jisung was trying his best, quickly improving and danced the part that he was best at when he felt Minho's gaze on him. Minho noticed his efforts and gave a thumbs up, smiling, and making Jisung blush and feel encouraged even more than he had before. 

On the other hand, Felix had noticed that Chan was a bit more quiet than usual. "Do you feel okay, Chan?"

Chan nodded, trying to smile a little bit. "I'm fine. This is fun, haha. Just a bit hungry." Changbin and Minho looked toward Chan. 

Jisung's stomach growled. "Maybe we should get something to eat. Ah! The takoyaki stand outside!" Felix nodded excitedly as Changbin hopped smiling. 

"I'll go get it," Chan told the rest, taking his wallet from his bag. "It's the stand right outside the department store, right?"

"Yeah, it's that stand. Are you sure though? I can go get it," Jisung walked toward his bag to get his wallet before Chan stopped him. 

"I'm fine, Jisung. I'll go get it. I'll be right back, guys," he insisted as he walked out of the room. Changbin walked toward his bag to get a water bottle as Felix looked down. 

"What do you guys think of the choreography? Easy? Difficult? Just right?" Minho asked, trying to fill up the silence of the room. 

Jisung was the first to answer. "It's a bit challenging for me, but that's what makes it fun." 

"The level was just right," Felix stated. 

Changbin closed his bag. "It was a little challenging in the first chorus but I think it's fine." Minho nodded, smiling. He enjoyed watching their improvement with his help. And, he didn't feel so alone for once. 

They zoned out for a bit before hearing a small thud on the wooden floor.  _The food!_  Jisung turned around excitedly to see the food in a plastic bag on the ground, before gasping sharply. Felix, Changbin, and Minho turned around, hearing a louder thud before processing what was happening. 

Chan had collapsed onto the floor, his body limp. All of them had rushed towards Chan. His skin was pale and cold, and his pulse was oddly slow. 

"Jisung! Felix! Someone! Go call for some help!" Jisung ran to his phone to call an ambulance as Changbin, Minho, and Felix carefully lifted Chan out of the storage. They didn't want anyone finding out about the annex, so they needed everyone out of the room before the ambulance came. They leaned Chan against the CD display case, hoping for the ambulance to come soon. 

_Hurry._


	7. Seven: NXT 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is spending time in the hospital. Seungmin and Hyunjin eat and spend time together after working on their project. Felix meets them the next day and receives some news from his mom.

**Section One: [C h a n] The Last Place I'd Rather Be**

Chan's eyes fluttered open in the hospital bed, weak and unable to make out the faces in the room. He could faintly hear a voice.

"Yes, we were dancing... yes... I think so... he would stay up... I wasn't aware if he was..." To Chan, it sounded like Changbin but he still couldn't tell for some reason.

Chan was gaining back his eyesight as he saw Felix nudge Changbin and point towards Chan. He could see Jisung on the other side of the room, head in his hands. _Was he crying?_ Minho sat next to Jisung, staring at the ground.  _What happened?_  

"Hey, Chan," Felix spoke gently. "You passed out after you got the takoyaki." Felix waited for Chan to give him a sign that he understood before he continued talking. Chan slightly nodded, still unable to choke up his words.

"The diagnosis says that it was caused by sleep deprivation along with physical and mental stress."

Jisung still had his head in his arms. "Minho," he whispered, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Minho got up, following Jisung who was wiping his face on his sleeves. Once the two stepped outside of the room, Jisung sunk into the closest chair and started weeping again. Minho sat down next to Jisung once again and took tissues from a pack in his pocket.

"This is all my fault. I should have bought the takoyaki instead. I should have stopped him from staying up so late. I should have helped him with whatever I can to lessen his college and 3RACHA production workload. I should have been listening to him the first time when he scolds me. I should have..." Jisung trailed off. Minho leaned closer, Jisung gently laying his head on Minho's shoulder. Minho gently wiped Jisung's tears, Jisung's hands motionless in his pocket as if his hands have given up. His shoulder was warm, the position cozy, but Jisung was too upset to think about how close he was to Minho right here, right now. 

To Jisung, Chan was like an older brother. When he had met Chan before, Chan gave off such a welcoming expression that just screamed  _"Yes! Let's totally be friends!"_  When Chan first told Jisung that they could write and produce tracks together with Changbin, Jisung couldn't contain his excitement. It seems as though he was waiting his whole life for someone with the same ambition to approach him and work with him towards their dreams. But instead of joyfully having fun with the others creating tracks, here he was, outside the hospital room of an overworked Chan, wishing and regretting his past actions and decisions that turned out to have a negative effect on that person he shared his ambition with. He still blamed himself. 

It was around 7 pm. Back in the room, Felix's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was watching Chan drift back to sleep. Felix quietly picked up his phone and stepped outside the room, leaving Changbin inside still watching over Chan. He glanced over at Jisung still leaning his head on Minho's shoulder, tears no longer falling but instead just a tired and regretful face, before Felix turned the other direction and answered the call. 

_"Hey, Felix. It's Seungmin. Hyunjin and I are working on our partner project and we were wondering if you can help us with this section. I believe it's relating to the topic of- social oppression... yeah, social oppression and stuff like that. Are you available now or sometime or something?"_

"Ah, sorry Seungmin. I'm not available now but I'll let you know later tonight what time I might be available tomorrow," Felix responded. "Mhm. Talk to you later." Felix turned back around. Jisung was now asleep, and Minho was staring into space and occasionally gazing at the younger dozing off on his shoulder. Felix walked back into the room, sitting back down next to Changbin. He thought back to Seungmin and Hyunjin's topic. _Social oppression, huh?_ Felix was reminded of the verse he rapped at the studio with 3RACHA. _'Shh' tried to wit the contents of social oppression, the enforced surroundings, and rebellion in reality....._

His phone vibrated once again, and Felix wondered why Seungmin would call twice before panicking when he saw that the call was from his mother. Changbin quickly noticed Felix's discomfort and understood the situation immediately. He took and answered Felix's phone.

" _Felix, where are you? Are you studying well at the library? Don't come home too late. You had your follow-up lesson with Mr. Sohn already? Or not yet?_ "

"Hello Mrs. Lee, this is Changbin, Felix's project partner. We are still at the library but Felix just quickly went to reserve a computer for our research. He came here straight from his follow-up lesson," Changbin calmly answered. Felix caught his breath before watching Changbin smoothly end the conversation with Felix's mother. Felix looked down, disappointed in himself. The sorrow was making Changbin want to lighten the mood a bit. Chan was sleeping peacefully, but upset Jisung and Minho were still outside of the room and now Felix was upset too. He had a longing to cling to something. Then he had an idea. He grabbed Felix's arm from the armrest of the chair and wrapped his arms around it. Felix looked up and the dispirited expression on his face was soon replaced with a light pink blush. This satisfied Changbin's longing to hug something as well as make Felix feel better without having to say anything.

Minho came back into the room with Jisung, who was barely awake. They took seats closer to Changbin and Felix, and Minho pulled out a gray, oversized hoodie from his bundle on the floor. He handed the hoodie to Jisung, who was only wearing a t-shirt. He had left his flannel at the annex. 

"Here, put this on. It's getting a bit cold in here." 

Jisung slid the hoodie on quickly. A feeling of warmness enveloped his upper body and his heart.

 

**Section Two: [S e u n g m i n] Eating Well**

The clock read 7:30 pm when the bowls of ramen finally arrived at Seungmin and Hyunjin's table. They had been waiting for the bowls to arrive since Seungmin had called Felix 30 minutes earlier, but the long wait was worth it. Throughout the wait, Seungmin and Hyunjin passed time by sending links over text to their favorite songs and tracks. It turns out that they have a more similar taste in music than they had expected. 

The aroma of the ramen made Hyunjin's mouth water, but he waited until Seungmin took the first bite before he started on his bowl. Seungmin sighed in delight after tasting it, and Hyunjin smiled. 

Hyunjin watched carefully as Seungmin savored the distinct flavor. "I knew that this ramen is irresistible, right?" He laughed, making Seungmin grin shyly. The two finished their bowls in silence and savory. Seungmin felt full, and for once he did not immediately regret eating a meal so large because Hyunjin was there making him feel better about it. Hyunjin bought two cans of coke, and they had the cans empty in an instant. Although it was just eating out, Hyunjin was having so much fun and it was visible to Seungmin.  _Maybe we could eat together more often because it seems to make Hyunjin forget his problems and be happy,_  Seungmin thought as Hyunjin playfully tilted his head and ruffled his hair. 

Hyunjin nudged Seungmin lightly. "Wanna get some ice cream from the stand outside?" Seungmin thought about it for a second.  _Wasn't it kind of too cold outside for ice cream? And how is Hyunjin not full yet?_ There were many reasons for Seungmin to say no, but with handsome Hyunjin leaning towards him and asking so sweetly, Seungmin couldn't bring himself to say no. Hyunjin kindly insisted on paying for the both of them, but Seungmin told Hyunjin that he would pay for the ice cream. The two walked back out, seemingly forgetting about the heavy weight of the bag on their backs because they were such in high spirits at the given time. They marched together across the street and towards an ice cream stand about a block away from the main plaza. 

Seungmin paid for the ice cream just like he had told Hyunjin he would, and they sat on a nearby bench together. 

"I like this," Hyunjin cheered, in between bites. 

"Like what?"

"I like tonight. Studying and then rewarding ourselves after. Seeing you eat and both of us just sitting down and eating good ramen. Eating ice cream after and deliberately forgetting about all my problems. Submerging my worries with things that basically make me... happy!"

Seungmin nodded. His mood brightened even more from Hyunjin's positive mentality. Seungmin began thinking that maybe he needed to learn to be more positive too. 

"So," Hyunjin started. "You listen to a lot of songs with strong rap and power vocals, like me." Seungmin thought about it. He did like listening to songs with vocals that seemed to bring the song together and increase the song's ability to move listeners. 

"Yeah, I guess I do." The two got up and threw the paper wrappers of the ice cream cones away in a nearby trash can. They got up and began walking, and Hyunjin listened to the sounds of their footsteps in sync on the concrete. They ended up walking towards the fountain, no words, just silence between the two as they took in the evening sounds of the plaza, the sounds of their footsteps, and just the comforting presence of each other.

Seungmin received a text from Felix. The text read:  _"Hi, I am available tomorrow after school again. I can meet you and Hyunjin at the cafe near the plaza. Is 4:15 good?"_

Stopping in front of the fountain, the two stood a while in blissful silence. "Hyunjin, is 4:15 tomorrow after school good? Felix said he could meet us at the plaza cafe." Hyunjin nodded eagerly, and Seungmin was able to read his expression easily.  _The cafe meant more food and more eating together._  Hyunjin was also able to easily get Seungmin to eat for some reason that Hyunjin was unaware of. There was just something about Hyunjin that made Seungmin feel an adrenaline of warmth and goodness like everything was alright in the world. 

Real bliss.

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] Cafe**

Chan was discharged from the hospital on Wednesday morning. Felix had encountered Changbin in the hallways between his classes, and Changbin told Felix that Chan was back at the studio, resting and listening to his favorite playlists. Felix was relieved that Chan was getting some time alone to rest and relax. Felix would have joined Changbin in his secret room today, but Felix had to write down some ideas he had on Hyunjin and Seungmin's topics. Once it was the end of classes, Felix went directly to the cafe. Seungmin and Hyunjin were already there, sharing earbuds but quickly taking them out when Felix approached them. 

"Hi, Felix!" Hyunjin greeted. Seungmin opened his laptop as Felix took a seat.

"Hey, Felix," Seungmin smiled. Felix takes out his notebook to show his ideas to Seungmin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin glanced over the Seungmin, smiling that Felix came with many great ideas that would help them finish the project. Seungmin felt like he was going to melt from Hyunjin's smile. His actions and gestures seemed to have a more and more drastic effect on Seungmin. Felix began explaining his ideas one by one.

"I have a statistic here about social oppression leading to depression and the percentages by age. Maybe if you add this to it you can be able to add analysis about all the negative effects and how it can be prevented," Felix explained, Seungmin beginning to type. Seungmin kept typing as Felix glanced around. He noticed Jisung standing by the pastry displays. Jisung quickly noticed Felix and waved, walking towards him holding a small bag of pastries. His eyes brush another boy doing math problems and holding a pink pencil case before he walks over to Felix. 

"Felix~!"

"Hi, Jisung!"

"I came to buy some pastries from Chan. You've heard, right? He's back at the studio resting! Hehe~ but he was craving something from the cafe and I think his usual drink would be a little harsh on the stomach so I'm just getting him some strawberry pastries."

Felix noticed the two now looking up at Jisung. "Oh, Hyunjin and Seungmin, this is Jisung. Jisung, this is Hyunjin and Seungmin." Felix reviewed his notes as the others began telling each other about themselves. The topic drifted to music, and Jisung told Seungmin and Hyunjin that he rapped in the 3RACHA trio with two other rappers, Chan and Changbin. Seungmin thought back to meeting Changbin when he was talking to Felix at school.  _Changbin is a rapper? With Jisung??_  

Felix catches bits of the conversation before he gets a text from his mom.  _Felix, your father is arriving back to Seoul later tonight. Please come back in time to see your father. Be good._ Felix's father had been out of Seoul to discuss the terms of the business contract. Felix's sisters were now attending a private school outside of Seoul as well, and they were staying with Felix's relatives. Mr. Lee was a very ambitious man, willing to take any opportunity, such as this one to expand business in Korea, to bring wealth and success to his family. Felix sighed. 

He needs to pretend to be the perfect son, again. 

 _No._ Another thought intruded. 

_Stop pretending._

 


	8. Eight: 쉿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix stands up to his parents and makes plans with Chan after Chan tells him that he wants to apply for a job at the cafe.

**Section One: [F e l i x] A Meeting and a Plan**

Felix arrived home just minutes before his father was expected to get there. His mother was already seated at the table, making Felix's stomach lurch with the wracking silence. Felix sat slowly at the table across from his mother, checking his phone under the table before he heard the key and the doorknob turn. 

"Good evening, Father," Felix spoke, clearing his throat. His father said nothing in response, laying his bag on the chair and immediately taking a seat at the table next to Felix. 

Felix's mother leaned forward. "How were the meetings for the business contract?"

"They went well. They're allowing me to set up within the next week, and then I will set up a kick-off date with the incorporation." Felix's father leaned back in the chair, sighing. "And Felix, I was thinking about your piano studies. Since your sisters are attending schools out of Seoul, I was thinking if you would be interested in attending a higher piano education outside of Seoul as well?"

Felix didn't even pretend to take time to think about it. "No," he blurted loudly. "I mean- I like it here in Seoul, and I don't want to leave."

Mr. Lee tilted his head. "I thought you were eager to pursue your education in music? You wouldn't have to attend those early morning lessons if you left Seoul."

"No. No, I don't want to. I am not leaving Seoul." Felix declared. Felix thought of the musical possibilities if he stayed in Seoul. And, if he stayed in Seoul, he would actually have a chance at following his true dreams. If he left, he would just be forced to attend that one modified schedule school and be forced to practice the rest of the day, every day. On an instrument that he wasn't even interested in anymore. 

Felix's mother was able to read his expression right away, despite the drifting relationship between her and her son due to the lack of Felix being home as much as he used to. "Are you... not interested in piano anymore?"

Felix didn't say anything. He was afraid that his parents would notice if he lied. 

"Answer me." The tension between Felix and his parents was unbearable. Felix's knees shook as he stood up from the table. He stumbled away from the table, feeling his parents' glances practically drilling holes into his back and sending shocks down his spine. He couldn't think, but he knew one thing for sure. 

_He was not, **not** _ _going to leave Seoul._

Closing his door behind him, he slumped into his chair. He can't believe what he just did. He had just refused to answer his parents' questions and he just walked away. But they didn't stop him.  _They didn't stop him..._  It was a step towards Felix's dream. A small step. Felix leaned back, still astonished by the guts he had just had before he received a text from Chan.  _Chan!_  Felix eagerly picked up his phone, wondering how Chan was doing since he was released from the hospital. 

The text read: " _Hey Felix! I'm doing well, I've been resting all day at the studio if Changbin and Jisung haven't told you yet. I was thinking about applying at the plaza cafe for a part-time job. Do you want to come with me tomorrow to fill out an application? I'm resuming my classes tomorrow too, so I'll be in the studio if you can drop by after your school. Please let me know! Thanks, mate."_

It's been a while since Felix has heard the word "mate". It was comforting. But a part-time job? And classes? Just after recovering from a collapse? Felix replied, reading: " _Hi Chan! I'm glad you're doing well. Are you sure about the part-time job? I mean wouldn't it be even more stress on top of the producing and the classes?"_

Chan responded immediately. " _No, it will be fine. I was able to space out my classes so that I can plan out my time and still have free time every day. And Jisung and Changbin offered to produce some of the tracks in the mixtape because they always wanted to try it, so I could just watch and help them try it out. Also, the money from the job can help me support my growing team and my new friends~!"_

Felix knew that he couldn't get Chan to stop working so hard, so he decided that he would do his best to help Chan in any way he can as well. " _Sure, I can make it after school, around 4:15."_

Felix could almost hear Chan's cheerful voice through the text. " _Thanks! We can spend some time in the studio first if you want to see Jisung and Changbin working on their own tracks too."_

 _"Sounds great!"_ Felix thought about what he would do if his mother was to ever call him again to ask where he was. He figured that Changbin could answer for him again, but he wanted to make sure. Felix had Changbin's number, but he had never texted him individually. With the new-found momentum and spur of the moment, Felix had the urge to text Changbin about it. He slowly typed:  _"Hi Changbin, this is Felix. I was wondering if its okay for you to be answering the phone calls from my mom like before because she might be calling more often in the next few days to ask where I am and maybe you could say that we're still working on the group project?"_

Felix pressed send before he had the second thought to not send the text. A few minutes later, he got a response.  _"Ok."_  Felix let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until he saw another text.  _"BUT:"_  Felix sighed deeply, assessing the text. It was in all caps ( _hah, great_ ) and it had the colon after. Felix watched the three dots indicating that Changbin was typing for what seemed like an eternity. After a long moment of waiting, Felix finally received a text back.  _"But you have to go eat out with me sometime~"_  Felix was flustered by the sudden request. 

It's a fair deal though.

Felix had the chance to get an excuse away from his mother as well as getting to spend time with the handsome, talented rapper Changbin.

At this moment, Felix felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] If**

Thursday after school, Felix headed to the studio more eagerly and energetically than usual. Early in the morning during his morning lesson, he was almost able to sense Mr. Sohn wondering why he was more alert, but Mr. Sohn was still half-awake as usual and he nearly dozed off in the middle of Felix's Chopin. When Felix arrived at the studio, Changbin opened the door before Felix was even able to raise his hand to knock.

"Hi, Felix!" Changbin smiled brightly. 

"Hey, Changbin!" Felix stepped into the studio. Jisung was sitting by the computer, twirling a pencil in his fingers before jotting down an idea in his notebook. Chan was sitting near Jisung, more leaned back than usual and looking a lot less tired than before. 

"Felix~!" Jisung waved widely. 

"Hi, Jisung. Hi, Chan," Felix greeted, dropped his bag on the floor. 

Chan gestured toward Jisung's notebook. "Here it is! Jisung working on his own track!" Chan grinned proudly. "He's working on two I believe. One on strength and one acknowledging his growth as a person. I'll help him more on it, so you can join Changbin at the other table. I believe he's working on something too." Felix nodded as he walked over to the small table that Changbin sat at. His notebook was flipped open to the same two pages that Felix had seen Changbin writing in when he was at his secret thinking room at school, except the second page was all the way filled up now. 

"Do Chan and Jisung know about the topic of your lyrics yet?" Felix asked, taking a seat next to Changbin. 

"No, not yet. I'll probably just keep it a secret until I record the rap and get help from Chan to layer it onto the track. I actually already began producing the background track that I want to rap this over," Changbin murmured, making sure Chan and Jisung didn't hear. Felix was about to ask if he could hear the background track that Changbin made, but Changbin had his headphones ready prior to Felix sitting down.  _It seemed like Changbin was anticipating to show Felix._ Changbin pressed play. The track had a darker vibe, suiting for the lyrics that Changbin had written down. It started a bit more mellow, but it became more intense as it would get deeper into the rap. Felix nodded, and Changbin felt extremely accomplished that Felix liked it. 

Changbin got up from the chair as the produced background track ended. "Chan, can we use the other room to record?" The studio only had two rooms; the door opened straight to the main room with Chan's main recording equipment, a smaller table, and a couch. The other room was used for storing other equipment, but it also had better reverb just as Chan and Jisung had recorded Jisung's part in there before for the effect. Then there was a small bathroom. 

"Sure," Chan mumbled, preoccupied with rereading Jisung's lyrics and proceeding to power on his computer.

Felix followed Changbin into the other room. His phone rang, as his gaze shot over to Changbin. Taking out his phone from his pocket, he shyly handed it to Changbin who smiled a tiny bit before answering. He stated almost the same things as last time; Felix was working on a group project with him at the library. Changbin handed Felix's phone back to him after he ensured that Felix's mom was fully convinced.

"Let's eat together tomorrow, then~! Oh, and let's extend the deal. One meal per call," Changbin smiled, making Felix blush furiously as he nodded. Felix observed as Changbin set up the equipment for recording. 

"Felix, I need you to press this button if I signal you to. That means I want to redo that part. Okay?" Changbin asked. Felix rested his hand next to the button as Changbin gave a thumbs up. The recording had started. 

 **"...만약에 말야 이 말을 뱉고 난 후**  
뱉는 말들이 눈 앞에 일어난다면  
상황따라 다르겠지만 어떨까 만약

 **소중한것들 소중한순간들**  
소중한 무언가를 잊거나 잃게 된다면  
발버둥친다 한들 " ... 

_"...What if after I spit these words,_ _the_ _words get up? It if doesn't follow according to the situation, what do I do? With all the precious things and precious moments"..._

Felix watched and listened in reoccurring fascination, captivated by Changbin's flow and emotion radiating through the lyrics. Changbin ended up finishing the recording in only one take, making Felix wonder how he seemed so perfect. 

Felix stood, just staring at Changbin clean up and pick up a flash drive. "Let's take this to Chan." Felix followed Changbin out of the room. It was 6:50 pm when Changbin handed the flash drive to Chan.

"Thanks! I can't wait to listen to it~ Oh, Felix, we should head to the cafe now for the application," Chan suggested. "Jisung, Changbin- you guys okay with staying here? Jisung, you can work on your tracks. Changbin, you can review yours more if you want before I listen to it later." 

Jisung leaned back in his chair. "Ok!" Changbin simply nodded. 

"Let's go, Felix."

\------------------------------------

Felix and Chan stepped into the cafe. Felix noticed Chan's face lighting up at the sight of a singer by the performance area. He was singing Day6. And his voice,  _smooth, almost like honey._ There were only a few people in there, and only one other person's full attention was on the singer. A boy, who looked a little younger than Felix, sat closest to the performance area, swaying back and forth, his hands on a pink pencil pouch. Chan picked up an application as Felix moved forward to the performance area, taking a seat near the other spectator. Chan set down his bag and filled out the application next to Felix as the singer finished up the song. Placing down the microphone when he was done, he took a sip of water before walking toward the other spectator. 

"Yo, Jeongin, can you hand me my application?" the singer asked. Chan turned around when he heard the word "application", making Woojin notice him.

"Oh, hi Chan!" Woojin waved.

"Hi, Woojin!" Chan smiled. Felix looked over to Woojin and Jeongin. 

"Hi, I'm Felix. Nice to meet you," Felix introduced himself to Jeongin. 

"I'm Jeongin. It's nice to meet you, too."

Woojin walked toward Felix. "Hey, I don't think I've met you before. I'm Woojin."

"I'm Felix." They shook hands as Chan introduced himself to Jeongin. 

Chan pointed to Woojin's application, holding out his own as well. "Oh, I'm applying here too! I hope we both get hired." 

"Yeah, I hope so too!" The two walked towards the barista to submit their applications.

\------------------------------------

Back at the studio, Changbin and Jisung were slacking off. 

"You," Jisung started, laughing, "You totally have a crush on Felix, don't you?" Changbin didn't respond, not wanting to deny it but not wanting to agree willingly either. 

"Oh come on. Don't hide it. It was obvious when you made that call for the meal deal, and he might have noticed that you were trying to show off in front of him."

"Hey, that wasn't showing off!"

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't!"

Jisung was laughing at Changbin, making Changbin laugh a little too. 

"Ah. I think I left my flannel at the annex. And I still have Minho's hoodie." Jisung pointed to Minho's hoodie, which he had neatly and carefully folded. Changbin grabbed Minho's phone.

"Hey! Give me my phone!" Jisung lunged toward Changbin in attempt to steal his phone back, but Changbin stood up quickly. Jisung chased Changbin around the studio, and Changbin was able to type something on Jisung's phone that Jisung wasn't able to catch a glance of. Finally, Changbin tapped exaggeratedly and handed Jisung his phone. Jisung read what Changbin had just sent. It was a text to Minho.  _Great._  Changbin giggled as he saw the anticipation form on Jisung's face as he read it. The text read:  _"Hi, this is Jisung. Is it ok if I stop by the annex tomorrow? I believe that I left my flannel there. And also I still have your gray hoodie if you want it back too. Please let me know!"_

Jisung glared over at Changbin as he received a response.  _"Sure, that's fine. You can stop by the annex anytime after 4. Thanks."_  

Changbin posed triumphantly. "You're welcome."

 

**Section Three: [C h a n] Job**

Chan arrived at the cafe around 4:30 pm after his classes, as he had received a call to come to the cafe as soon as possible. When he arrived, the manager of the cafe was sitting with Woojin already and waved Chan over. Chan took a seat next to Woojin, across the table from the manager.

"Well, welcome to your new job at this plaza cafe! You two will undergo training together. From your application, Chan, I saw that you were interested in brewing. Is that right?" the manager questioned. 

"Yes, that's correct," Chan replied, shifting in his seat.

The manager looked over to Woojin. "And Woojin, you were interested in bakery production?" 

Woojin nodded. "Yes, I am." 

The manager wrote something down on his clipboard before looking up, smiling. "Great! Meet me in the back room in about fifteen minutes and we can begin training." The manager walked into the cafe kitchen. Chan scanned the cafe, admiring the atmosphere again. Then, he noticed Felix and Changbin walking in through the door. 

"Chan!" Felix waved. "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah," Chan chirped. "I did. Woojin did too!"

Felix looked around at the cafe. "Aw, that's so cool that you guys get to work together here." Felix looked over at Woojin. "Ah, Changbin, do you know Woojin  yet?" Felix nudged the rapper, bringing him back to his senses from staring at the strawberry cake pops. 

Changbin stepped toward Woojin. "Hi, I'm Changbin. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Woojin." They shook hands. 

Chan looked over at Changbin. "Changbin is part of 3RACHA, our rap trio. There's Jisung too- maybe I could get him to come here sometime with me so that you can meet him."

"Oh yeah, 3RACHA! You gave me your card before, but I still wasn't able to listen to the tracks yet. I'll try to listen to them as soon as possible though. It sounds pretty cool," Woojin told. After a while, Chan and Woojin left to go to the back room of the cafe while Changbin and Felix began to walk across the plaza to a boba place.

\------------------------------------

It was also at that time, 4:30, when Jisung got to the annex. He had his bag, his phone, and Minho's hoodie, which was still neatly folded. He looked around before knocking on the annex door in the CD section of the department store. Minho opened the door and walked out, locking the annex door. 

"Hi," Minho smiled as the two began walking out of the department store. Minho handed Jisung's flannel back and Jisung handed Minho his gray hoodie.

"Hi, Minho," Jisung greeted. "Oh, I just wanted to say- uh, thank you for comforting me at the hospital. It made me feel a lot better to be able to talk- and to, um, fall asleep on your shoulder."  _No way._  Jisung had just said that out loud. He panicked as he rushed to find something else to add in efforts to make it less awkward.

"And it was comfy." Jisung wanted to dig a ditch and crawl into it right then and there. He  _actually_ told Minho his face, that his shoulder was comfy and it made him feel better. The silence seemed like forever to Jisung, before Minho started laughing a little bit. Jisung turned red as Minho placed his hand on Jisung's shoulder.  

"You're welcome. My shoulder and I will be here for you anytime." 


	9. Nine: 작은 Dragon Three 마리

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Felix spend time at the boba place while Minho and Jisung walk in the plaza and its surrounding streets. Another small group joins Minho at the annex again, and new faces visit 3RACHA's studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 900 hits and 80 kudos, everyone! 
> 
> New fluff one-shot (not related to this fic) most likely coming this weekend. Please keep an eye out for it and enjoy this update~!

**Section One: [C h a n g b i n] Bubbly**

Changbin and Felix arrived at the boba shop at 6. Changbin was watching as a smile formed on Felix's face as he looked at the menu. Changbin looked over at Felix, taking a longer look at him. He was really... what was the word?  _Cute?_  Blinking multiple times, Changbin proceeded to look at the menu as well. After saying both their orders, Changbin insisted on paying for the both of them. 

"It's been so long since I've had boba," Felix sighed, admiring the fairy lights that were dangling haphazardly among the patterned wooden bars across the ceiling. Changbin looked up at the lights but ended up looking back down at Felix. The lights reflected in Felix's eyes, and his expression; his expression was just so serene. Changbin had never developed an attraction to someone before, but now he knew it was happening. He had begun to accept that he felt this way towards Felix. To Changbin, how was it possible  _not_  to fall in love with Felix? 

"Changbin?" 

"Yeah?" Changbin's heart nearly pounded out of his chest when he heard Felix say his name.  _How did he become so smitten so quickly?_

"What got you interested in rapping?" 

"Hmm." Changbin had to think about it for a few seconds. "I think I've always just been listening to rap before but I never really had the urge to actually try rapping until I met Chan and Jisung. Well... I think I've rapped when I was home alone sometimes but I never recorded anything."

"Were your parents accepting when they found out that you wanted to rap?"

"Yeah... I guess so. They didn't really show signs that they were supportive of what I wanted to do, but they didn't get mad either. So I just kind of... did it." Changbin met Felix's gaze as Felix nodded. 

"I wish my parents were like that too, Changbin." Their order number was called up shortly after, and they picked up the drinks from the counter. 

Felix eagerly poked the straw through the plastic cover of the boba cup and took a large sip. "Wow- boba tastes so much better than I had remembered!" Felix was grinning at the happiness he felt from the taste, which made Changbin smile too. Changbin stuck his straw in quickly and took a few sips. The boba was perfectly sweet and chewy, and Changbin was surprised at its unique flavor. _Changbin used to dislike sweet flavors, but maybe his tolerance to sweet things just increased after meeting Felix._ Changbin nearly choked from his own thoughts. 

"You okay?" Felix patted his back. Changbin nodded and wiped his lips with a napkin. Changbin could almost feel Felix's eyes on the back of his head. He was internally fighting the urge to turn around from the seat and just stare back at Felix if he was even looking. The two of them took seats on the tall stools overlooking the window. The lighting of the stop improved as the sun set outside, and the light of the sun came together with the fairy lights to gently illuminate the room in a warm hug of luminescence. 

Felix rested his head on his hand, leaning on the table. "It's pretty here," he sighed. 

"Agreed." The two watched the sunset through the glass, admiring the beauty of the world around them and pleased with the presence of each other.

\---------------------------

Minho and Jisung ended up just casually strolling through the plaza and through the blocks of the city during the sunset, taking turns asking each other useless questions.

"Minho, what's your favorite season?"

"Autumn. You?"

"Winter."

"Jisung, strawberry or chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate cake!!" They stopped over to sit down at the fountain once they made a large circuit through a majority of the surrounding street blocks, the last bit of sunset stretching down the horizon. 

Jisung looked over at Minho's hands, fidgeting with the ties of his smaller-sized bundle. "Do you ever dance with other people? Like, are you always alone when you dance?"

Minho paused, thinking. "I can't remember. All I remember was taking dance classes about four years ago, but my parents made me quit. I guess I've been developing my own type of style since then, though." 

Jisung remembered Felix introducing him to Hyunjin and Seungmin when he was buying pastries for Chan. They had talked a bit when Jisung told Hyunjin and Seungmin that he was part of 3RACHA, and he could faintly remember Hyunjin telling him that he liked to dance. "I think I know another dancer."

"Who?" Minho asked. He thought back to dancing with Felix.  _Felix is pretty good at dancing._ But besides Felix, Minho hasn't met any other actual dancer since the classes.

"His name is Hyunjin. I met him and Seungmin through Felix at the cafe."

"Do you know if he's good?"

"I haven't seen him dance yet, but it seems like he's pretty good."

"I kinda want to invite him to my annex. It's kind of... weird. I haven't met him yet, but the people that you guys- you and Felix and Changbin and stuff- you guys actually know good people. Like, I- I wasn't able to make friends.... in middle school. I thought it was my fault and I blamed in on myself. I thought I was not good enough to have friends, so I kind of just became, uh,  _isolated._ " Minho stared at the ground for a while. 

Jisung put his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder. "I can ask Felix if you want. Is tomorrow fine for the annex?"

Minho's expression immediately lit up. "Yup!"

 

**Section Two: [C h a n] Saturday Morning Cafe**

Chan was to continue training with Woojin the following day in the morning, on Saturday. Jisung and Changbin had agreed to go with Chan, maybe because they knew that they would get pastries, it's one of Chan's first days on the job, and because they just wanted to get out of their houses and out of the studio for a bit. They walked in together, and Woojin was already sitting at the counter.

"Hi, Chan! Look at this; they finally gave us uniforms," Woojin smiled, holding up two small bundles including a white uniform shirt and a hat with the cafe brand logo on it. Chan picked up one of the small bundles from Woojin.

Chan remembered that he needed to introduce Jisung and Woojin to each other. "Oh, Woojin, this is Jisung, part of 3RACHA. Jisung, this is Woojin." Jisung and Woojin shook hands.

"Hi, Jisung. And hi, Changbin," Woojin waved. "Oh, I heard the 3RACHA tracks last night when I got home. It was really good! I could probably listen to your guys' voices all day." 

"Haha, thanks Woojin," Chan beamed. 

Changbin looked over to Woojin's bag, which was on the stool next to the microphone. "Woojin... you sing, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do." Woojin nodded. 

"Maybe you can come over to our studio sometime to record something?" Chan suggested, internally wanting to hear Woojin's voice in the studio, and not live for the first time. "Do you happen to be available after work?"

Woojin looked at his watch. "Yeah, I should be fine. Oh- wait, I think I'm meeting with Jeongin after work. I don't think he has homework, though..."

"He can come along if he wants," Chan offered, just really hoping to get Woojin to come to the studio.

"Ok."

Jisung raised his hand to get Chan's attention. "Can I invite Minho?"

"Sure."

"Good. Because I may or may not have already texted him to come later. Hehe~"

\---------------------------

Felix had been asked by Jisung if Minho could meet Hyunjin. Jisung had explained how Minho was interested in inviting Hyunjin to the annex.  _Huh,_  Felix thought,  _I've never actually seen Hyunjin dance either._  The night before, Felix contacted Hyunjin;  _"Hey Hyunjin, I was wondering if you were interested in meeting one of my friends. He dances and he has this annex dance room thing if you want to join us tomorrow morning. It would be you and me, and then Minho, he's the dancer, and then Jisung, who was part of the 3RACHA rap trio"_  Hyunjin responded a simple "Ok, I'll be there". They coordinated the times shortly after.

Now it was Saturday morning, and Felix and Jisung were waiting outside the convenience store for Hyunjin. 

"Hi Felix," a voice came from Felix's side.

"Hi, Hyunjin!"

"So, um, why did you say to meet outside a convenience store?"

"You'll see~"

Felix and Jisung led Hyunjin through all the displays, and to the CD and technology area at the back of the store once again. Felix knocked on the annex door, as he sensed Hyunjin's confusion. The door opened, and Minho smiled as he gestured the three inside.

Minho watched as Felix and Jisung placed his bag down near the table, and Hyunjin put his bag down as well.

"Hi, Hyunjin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Minho." The two shook hands.

"Hi, Minho." The four of them began stretching as they zoned out.

Minho was eager to start dancing. "Wanna take turns freestyling?" Felix looked over to see a smile forming at the corners of Hyunjin's lips. It looked like this was exactly the place where Hyunjin wanted to be- to dance and express himself. 

"I'll just sit this one out for now," Jisung declared, hiding the fact that he was excited to see Minho dance again.

"Sure!" Hyunjin exclaimed. Minho plugged his phone into the speakers at the opposite corner of the annex room, beginning to play a track. Minho started first. He moved fluidly, his movements precise. Hyunjin was really feeling the music as he watched Minho. Jisung watched from the table, once again captivated. Minho "handed off" the next verse to Felix. Hyunjin was clearly fascinated by Minho and Felix. Hyunjin was always just hiding the fact that he could dance because he was never really around other dancers, but now that Hyunjin was in an actual dance practice-like room, he felt a strong urge to just release all the movements and expressions that he had been holding in this whole time. He waited patiently for Felix to gesture for him to start. Hyunjin's part finally came. His movements exerted creativity and strong expression, much to Minho's favor. Minho felt a rush of thanks towards Jisung for getting Felix and Hyunjin to join him. As Hyunjin continued on, Minho went over to Jisung at the table.

"Thanks for asking Felix, Jisung," Minho smiled, making Jisung's heart beat faster.

"No problem. Oh- after this, we're going to the studio! Changbin and Chan will be there of course. I think Woojin and Jeongin will be there too, but I don't think you've met them yet. I know Woojin already, but not Jeongin," Jisung mumbled. 

"Ah, okay." Minho walked back towards his phone when the track finished. They all clapped for Hyunjin, who seemed to be having so much fun. 

"Jisung, do you happen to remember any of the routine that I started teaching you, Felix, Changbin, and Chan last time you guys were here?" Minho questioned. Jisung walked over to the middle of the room slowly, as Minho already began playing the track. Jisung forgot a few of the parts, but to Minho's surprise, he filled in the gaps smoothly with his own improvisation. He happened to add in cute elements without making it seem awkward. Minho smiled, mentally overviewing Jisung's improvement. 

Minho realized what he was thinking. Jisung is  _adorable_.

 

**Section Three: [M i n h o] Studio**

Once the group was finished at the annex, Jisung walked with Minho to the studio. Once they arrived, Chan opened the door. When Jisung and Minho stepped in, Minho was overcome with the sight of recording equipment, cans of Coke, and a very welcoming couch. He also saw Changbin and two others that he did not recognize.

The one wearing a gray hoodie approached Minho. "I'm Woojin, and this is Jeongin."

"I'm Minho. Nice to meet you guys." 

"Ah, Jeongin," Chan started. "This is Changbin and Jisung." Jeongin waved to the other two rappers

Chan looked over at Changbin, who was preoccupied with his task on the computer, and Jisung was already settling down at the other table and taking out his notebook. "So, Woojin, Jeongin, and Minho, it's your first times seeing us work together as 3RACHA, so how about we show you guys how we record our tracks first?" They all nodded as Jisung pulled out his notebook. 

"We are going to record this verse again because I've changed this line of lyrics." Jisung showed his lyric book to the three sitting on the couch before putting on a headset and leaning towards the microphone. Changbin was still at the computer, and Minho saw that he was monitoring the audio recorded from the microphone on his screen. Chan got his button ready, pressing it to indicate for Jisung to start. Woojin liked Jisung's rap style; it was lyrical so it reminded Woojin of the types of songs he enjoyed singing. Jeongin was also watching closely. On the other hand, it didn't seem like Minho was breathing. Minho took in every word that Jisung rapped, in with its definition, its meaning. _Minho wanted to rap._

Chan pressed the button after Jisung finished the verse, and the three sitting on the couch clapped. Jisung smiled and bowed a little, Minho keeping his eyes on the rapper.  _Was he always this cute or was Minho just realizing it now?_

Woojin and Minho introduced themselves to each other right before Chan gestured for Woojin to come up to the microphone.

"We are getting ready to release our second mixtape, but, Woojin, are there any songs that you want to try out recording on our mic?" Chan asked.

Woojin remembered that he sang "Lost Stars" and "I Smile" when he first saw Chan at the cafe that one evening, so he decided to choose from the two.

_"Day6's 'I Smile'."_


	10. Peer Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin, Minho, and Jeongin each try a recording with at the 3RACHA studio. Changbin invites Felix to another stage. Lastly, Felix's mother discovers something that will change the way she sees Felix, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1,000 hits on Small Things!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and go check out "lights!", a new fluff one-shot by me (knorachaa3)
> 
> <3

**Section One: [C h a n] Smile**

"Ooh, 'I Smile'! Day6," Jeongin clapped. Jeongin adjusted himself on the couch next to Minho. Woojin moved up to the microphone, adjusting himself. Chan got the button as Changbin and Jisung sat by the auditory monitor.

"Ready?" Chan asked, smiling. Woojin nodded, and Chan pressed the button. His voice was as lovely as ever; smooth as honey, soft and gliding effortlessly into the higher notes. Jeongin sat admiring Woojin's voice as Minho closed his eyes. Chan's heart fluttered as the soothingness of Woojin's voice, just like the first time he saw Woojin singing at the cafe that one night. Jisung was mouthing the lyrics and Changbin was watching the monitor carefully.

Woojin stopped after the first chorus, and Chan pressed the button immediately. "Great job! That was wonderful."

Smiling, Woojin sat back down on the sofa. Changbin prepared the audio with a few clicks, and the group listened to the recording. Chan looked over at Woojin, the satisfaction present on Woojin's face. Woojin had never gotten a proper recording, and Chan was honored to be the first one to ask. Chan grinned at the thought of being able to own and listen to the recording whenever he pleased because it was in his database now.

"Minho~" Jisung started. "Do you want to rap?"

Minho moved up from the sofa slowly. He was trying to remember some of the lyrics of the track that he enjoyed dancing to, but it was just a huge jumble.

Jisung noticed Minho's expression, lost in thought. "If you don't have any verses on you, you can just try out one of my verses from a 3RACHA track." Minho nodded. He hadn't heard any of the tracks yet, so Jisung decided to play one of his verses first. The verse that he played was from "NXT 2 U" in the first mixtape. Minho was thinking of a choreography as he listened to Jisung's verse. He admired the lyricality of Jisung's rap, and it was easier to make slightly more graceful choreography instead of the sharp and flowing movements that he usually made. 

"Here's a transcript of the lyrics." Jisung handed Minho his notebook, flipped open to an earlier page, as Chan and Changbin moved over to the side of the auditory monitor. Minho skimmed it quickly before Chan prepared to press the button.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Chan pressed the button. The few seconds of rest came before Minho began to rap the verse. His voice was more gentle, and it suited the genre blend of the track. Jisung had a brisk thought of rapping along with Minho sometime.  _Maybe they can feature him in a track sometime._  Jisung really, really liked Minho's rapping tone. And he liked Minho's voice. And his choreography. _And him._ Jisung choked on air and moved his head to the side as Minho finished up the verse, and Chan pressed the button shortly after. He formatted the audio in a similar fashion that Changbin had earlier before playing it back for the group. 

Woojin turned to Jeongin. "Wanna try, Jeongin?" Woojin was the only one that knew that Jeongin liked to sing in the trot genre, but he pretended not to know for the meanwhile. "Sing or rap?"

"I'll sing," Jeongin stood up, tilting his head towards Woojin. 

Chan opened up another new audio file on his computer. "Any song preference? If you don't, I have some songs that you can try out here if you want."

"No, I have a song preference." Jeongin paused before telling Chan, trying to build up the suspense. "Park Hyunbin's 'So Hot!'." He moved up to the computer as Minho sat back down on the couch next to Woojin. 

Chan smiled softly. "Trot, huh?" He set his hand on top of the button, pressing it and giving Jeongin a thumbs up. Jeongin was bubbly, his voice coming out boldly. 

A few minutes later when Chan layered the audio, he played it out loud. 

"I guess it's a wrap!" Changbin nodded as Jeongin, Minho, and Woojin stood up. 

"Sorry, but Jeongin and I need to leave. I need to help him study for his math test on Monday," Woojin declared. 

Minho picked up his bag. "I have to head back to the annex. I'm preparing a choreography." His voice trailed off a tiny bit as he made eye contact with Jisung. 

"Ok. See you guys. Leave safely!" Chan waved as the three walked out the front door. Jisung immediately flopped back onto the sofa, taking out one of his cheeseball containers. 

Chan walked back over the monitor and poked Changbin's shoulder. "Ah, Changbin. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" Changbin followed Chan to the other room of the studio, leaving Jisung eating cheeseballs in peace.

"I heard your recording. It's really well-written, but I just wanted to ask about the lyrics. Is that what's really going on inside of your head. Precious things... like-  _are you okay?_ "

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I'm always here if you need someone to talk to about it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks Chan. I don't know what I would do without you." Chan leaned over to hug Changbin before they walked back into the studio. 

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] Iced Coffee and an Invite**

Chan and Woojin were working a shift at the cafe around 4 pm that Saturday. Felix decided to stop by because he wanted an iced coffee anyway. 

"Oh, hey Felix!" Woojin waved, as he poured to ground coffee beans into a container.

"Hi, Woojin!"

Chan walked to the register from the back area of the cafe. "Hi, Felix! And hi, Changbin!" Felix turned to see Changbin, taking a seat next to Felix.  _A convenient coincidence._

"You guys came together?" Chan asked, smiling and nudging Felix's shoulder. 

"No- It's just, uh, coincidence," Felix stuttered as he looked at Changbin. Changbin was in a flannel and a hat, a simple outfit, yet to Felix it looked so good on him. 

"Where did you come from today?" Changbin questioned Felix, casually.

"I just came from a four-hour lesson with Mr. Sohn. You?"

"Studio. Second mixtape release tomorrow. Ah, Felix, I meant to ask you. We have a performance again at the Ugly Junction tomorrow night. We will perform "힘이 돼 ", produced by Jisung, my solo track "If", and Jisung's solo track "I See". We are going against two other rap teams, so I was wondering if you wanted to come and support us. You can invite your other friends too. I'm pretty sure Chan told me that Woojin, Minho, and Jeongin are going already."

Felix grinned. "Yeah! I'll totally be there. I'll invite Seungmin and Hyunjin. You know Seungmin, but not Hyunjin." Changbin nodded. Now he was looking forward to rapping in front of Felix again, and he was prepared to impress. Felix's phone shook on the table, and Felix quickly picked it up. His mom was calling.

"Hello, mom?" Felix answered. 

_"Where are you? Are you with that Changbin guy again to study and work on projects? Are you done with your lesson?"_  Felix rolled his eyes from being bombarded with questions as Changbin grabbed the phone from Felix's hands.

"Yes, this is Changbin.....yeah, he did....... yup....... oh, okay....... yes, I am available.......... we will be right there." 

Felix tilted his head as Changbin handed him his phone. "She invited me over to your house. She wants to meet me and she offered for us to study there because she thinks that Saturday nights would get a little busy." 

"Oh, okay," Felix said as they stood up. Felix caught a bit of Woojin and Chan waving in his peripheral vision before he walked out the cafe door with Changbin.

 

**Section Three: [C h a n g b i n] Felix's Abode**

"Welcome, Changbin!" Felix's mother greeted. She had changed into something neater, and her voice was in a strained "happy" tone. Felix looked around his house. He had noticed that his mother had cleaned up, just to give the appearance that Felix's residence was a happy, clean, and homely environment. Felix sighed because none of this was true. 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lee." Changbin shook Mrs. Lee's hand as he looked around. Felix's father had left to see Felix's sisters out of Seoul, so Felix's mother was just alone in the house when Felix was out of the house practically all the time now. Felix always had to make up lame excuses that he was going to his lesson with Mr. Sohn, to school to pick up applications for the school's student government (which Felix never had the guts to actually do, but he just told his mother so that she would be proud), and then to the library to study, which he did much less than half the time. 

"You guys can head to the study room. I'll get your textbooks upstairs and then I'll prepare you guys some food," she smiled, her smile also extremely strained. Changbin followed Felix into a study room, which was also cleaned by Felix's mother prior to them arriving. Felix's mother headed upstairs into Felix's room. 

"Your mother is really nice. Why are you so scared of her?" Changbin questioned, looking around the study room which now seemed like a grand palace rather than a place Felix knew as hell. 

"It's a facade. A very, very thick facade. She is  _nothing_  like that when she talks to me directly. Don't believe her kindness," Felix looked down as he took out his school supplies from his backpack in the corner of the room before taking a seat next to Changbin. Changbin didn't have his backpack, but he had two lyric books and a pencil case in his bag, which could maybe pass for school supplies, he took them out. 

"This is a nice place to write lyrics."

"Agreed."

Changbin wrote in his notebook, looking up periodically at Felix. Felix couldn't tell whether or not Changbin knew that Felix realized it, but he continued organizing his agenda anyway. 

"You have really pretty eyes," Changbin stated softly. 

Felix felt his cheeks flush. "Thank you." They continued writing and organizing. 

"Is your mom still really strict about what you do and listen to?" Changbin whispered.

"Yeah. I feel as though she'll always be like that." 

"I can't imagine what it's like without rap at home. Without parents who are neutral about what you want to do. I still want to- no, I _will_  make your parents accepting of what you want to do."

"Really? It's really- difficult. I mean, no matter what I do, my parents want to know. I'm too afraid to confront them about the topic of rapping."

"I will help you.  _I promise._ " Changbin almost hugged Felix before remembering that Felix's mother could come in at any moment, so he just placed his arm on Felix's back and leaned his head towards Felix. 

" _Lee Yong Bok!_ " Changbin watched as Felix winced at the use of his Korean name. Felix's mother was standing sternly at the door, and she seemed to have given up on her kind facade. He watched nervously as Felix's mother dropped the textbooks on the floor with a loud thud. She slowly pulled out a reflective object from her pocket, which Felix couldn't see clearly at first. It was.... no, couldn't be a mirror.... not a metal container....  _a CD?_

Mrs. Lee took small steps across the room, up to Felix. "Please. Please tell me that this is a classical CD." Felix eyed the CD. It was the 3RACHA first unfinished mixtape CD that he had received before, and he just remembered that he never gave it back to any member of the trio. Changbin inhaled and held it as his grip on Felix's back tightened. Felix's mother walked towards the CD player by the collections of classical CDs that Felix would play during meals, much to Felix's agony, and she slipped the CD in. It seemed like ten years passed before she hit the button with her fingers. 

_A steady beat._

_Three voices rapping on the track._

_One of the voices, distinctly familiar._

_One of the voices, Felix's mother had noticed that the voice belonged to someone she had just met._

_One of the voices, rough and punctuating._

_One of the voices, belonging to the boy that sat next to Felix right now._

_Mrs. Lee recognized Changbin's voice._


	11. Eleven: +.-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin saves Felix, Minho has a surprise for Jisung, and the trio prepares to compete up against two other rap trios at the Ugly Junction.

**Section One: [F e l i x] Nothing**

Felix couldn't feel anything. Before he could process what was happening, his mother had already stepped forward towards him. He could only feel a sharp pain on his face after his vision cleared and his mother's hand was still in the air;  _she had slapped him._ The mixtape was still playing, but Felix could only hear buzzing, the type that someone hears before passing out. 

Felix couldn't hear anything over the buzzing. He could only see his mother's lips moving, forming words that didn't make any sense to him anymore. He still felt Changbin's hand on his back, and they were beginning to stand up. Then he began hearing a bit of what his mother was saying.

 _"I can't believe you, Yongbok!"_  Her face was twisted with anger, and to Felix, the most furious, the scariest expression he had ever seen. 

"Little did I know that when I thought you were studying you were actually hanging out his these types of people! You were hanging out with rappers! I'm definitely going to consider buying tickets back to Australia where you can give up those impossible dreams and learn to be a good son again!"

It was either Felix sunk back into Changbin, or Changbin pulled him closer. He couldn't tell because he still couldn't feel anything physically, or even mentally. Either way, Felix felt a push of power from the movement closer to Changbin, and he gathered up a spur tinge of adrenaline.

"You don't understand!" Changbin watched as Felix yelled. Mrs. Lee's face turned from red with anger to a regretful, anxious pale shade.

"You don't understand!" he repeated. "I am  _so_  close to achieving my dream. I will become a rapper! I don't want to become a pianist. Couldn't you be able to tell that I don't want to? Has it been this difficult to understand how your son feels? Has it been this difficult to see that? Or do you only expect the perfect son out of me? I don't _want_ to be like that! I will  _die_  before anything stops me!" His face was still stinging. Changbin had already pulled him out of the chair, and they were standing at the little empty space of the study room, across from Felix's mother. Changbin's bag was dangling from his arm, notebook in the other hand. He had Felix's bag too; he had quickly stuffed it in his bag. He was ready to pull Felix out of there. 

As Mrs. Lee trudged over to Felix, Changbin pulled him out of study room. Changbin had the sense that Mrs. Lee intended to inflict more harm upon him, but Felix was already suffering so much.

Changbin was sprinting toward the front door; bags and a notebook in one arm, supporting limp Felix with the other arm. 

" _My son! Felix, come back here! You are not taking my son with you, Changbin! You won't! You can't! Stop-"_ Mrs. Lee was practically shrieking. 

Changbin slammed the door and ran. Just running. Running, running, and running. It was dark outside, and the street lamps were the only source of light that lit up the road. He couldn't feel his legs, but he clasped Felix's hand as Felix began to run and match his pace. He looked back only to catch a glimpse of Mrs. Lee, who had fallen to her knees outside of the residence. He looked back towards Felix to see tears flying off of his cheeks from the breeze that they felt from the pace they ran. Changbin was turning corners, taking the quickest route as possible towards the studio. 

Pulling the door shut, Changbin took Felix's hands and sat him down on the studio sofa. He offered Felix a pack of tissues, which he quickly accepted. Felix fell over onto his side on the sofa and curled himself down into a ball shape. The words were still echoing through his head, sending shocks toward Felix's mind.

"Jisung and Chan are coming home later. Jisung is running errands for Chan while Chan finished up at work," Changbin spoke softly. Felix nodded. Changbin looked at the clock. 7 p.m. About another hour and a half until Chan and Jisung would be back. Changbin stood up to get himself and Felix a coke and some of Jisung's cheeseballs before Felix grabbed his arms and pulled him back onto the sofa. Felix sat up and hugged Changbin.

"Thank you." Felix's voice was still a bit shaky, but he stopped crying. 

"No problem. I'm just keeping my promise. No matter what happens, Felix. I'm here, I'll protect you. No matter what." 

 

**Section Two: [J i s u n g] NXT 2 U**

Jisung was walking towards the annex. He didn't know what he was in for. Minho had only sent him one text;  _"My annex, Sunday morning at 9 am. Come alone."_  Minho always seemed so cold and mysterious over text, making Jisung wonder why Minho had invited him so peculiarly this time. 

Three knocks at the annex door and Minho opened it. Minho was wearing black ripped jeans and a black color block sweater, a little bit different from his usual annex outfit. Jisung couldn't keep his cheeks from turning pink at the sight of Minho. 

"Hi, Jisung." Minho greeted.

"Hey, Minho!" Jisung stepped into the annex. As usual, he dropped his bag at the table before looking over at Minho, still thinking about why Minho asked him over this way rather than usual. As if Minho read Jisung's thoughts, he moved toward the table next to Jisung.

"Wondering why I invited you here so randomly?" he asked, tilting his head. Minho's hair was a little bit messy, and the annex's slightly bronze-tinted lights complimented his eyes beautifully. Jisung clearly looked at Minho admiringly. He thought back to when he only saw Minho by sneaking past the school dance room, but now he was even closer to Minho than ever before. It was like a dream. 

Minho seemed to wonder why Jisung didn't answer. "You okay?" 

Jisung shook out of his short trance. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he nervously laughed. "Yes, I was wondering... why?" Jisung thought about his own awkwardness. Minho, on the other hand, didn't see Jisung as awkward, but rather as cute. He could sense Jisung becoming flustered if he looked at him for too long. 

"I have something to show you." Minho smiled, signaling for Jisung to take a seat at the table. Minho walked to the speakers, this time more jauntily. Jisung watched as he connected his phone and entered an app with a familiar orange screen theme.  _Soundcloud?_  Usually, Minho would play his music from other platforms, but he never danced to a track on Soundcloud before. Jisung thinks he knew what was going on. 

Minho stood at the center of the annex, the track begins to play. Jisung was right. The strong bass reverberated through the speakers. 

 _Minho had created a choreography to 3RACHA's "NXT 2 U"_. Jisung felt a rush of adrenaline is Minho started moving, his movements as liquid as ever. He moved passionately, much to what the track's atmosphere and lyrics suggested. With every movement that Minho made, Jisung realized more and more that he was definitely in love. 

And Minho had created the choreography  _just for Jisung._

Jisung's light yet aggressive rapping filled the track first, along with his lyrical sentimentality in the mix. It was the perfect track for this type of movements. Minho glared at Jisung at the chorus, and Jisung felt his stomach lurch. He didn't feel intimidated, but rather a sense of strong attraction. When the track ended, Minho immediately smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"Did you like it?~" Minho asked, unintentionally cutely. Jisung was so impressed that he couldn't find a way to put it into words, so he just lunged towards and hugged the dancer. 

A few moments later, Jisung fished for words. "That was amazing! You captured the emotion so well!" Minho grinned at Jisung, who was clasping both of Minho's hands. 

Minho took some cheeseballs from below the speaker table at the corner of the annex, and he watched as Jisung's whole aura lit up at the sight of the snack. He opened the container, and they both started to stuff their mouths.

"Wait, Minho." 

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you make that choreo for me? Why are you like this... I mean why are you so nice to me? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I like it. It makes me happy."

Minho looked at Jisung. He thought he had made it obvious, but Minho needed to prove his point. He leaned toward Jisung and kissed him. Jisung was startled, and he was blushing wildly. 

"That's why" Minho stated calmly.

Jisung was holding his breath.

Minho put his hand on Jisung's cheek. "I'm like this because I like you."

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] Junction**

"Ready?" Changbin questioned. Chan and Jisung were standing nearby, checking their outfits and reviewing lyrics by the door of the studio. Felix had already spent his first night at the studio, and he had already settled in by the sofa with his belongings scattered around the studio. Now it was Sunday, 7 pm, and they were getting ready to leave for the junction performance.

"Yup," Jisung nodded. Jisung was only thinking about Minho coming to watch them at the junction. Minho had declared Jisung as his boyfriend, and Jisung was the happiest person alive. 

"Mhmm," Changbin sighed as he picked up his bag. He grabbed Felix's hand and Felix hugged his arm as he stood up from the couch. Ever since Changbin told Felix that he would protect and take care of Felix no matter what, Felix has been clingier than ever. Felix and Changbin glanced at each other, small smiles forming on their faces. It was almost as if Changbin had already confessed to Felix, but it seemed like they both already knew that they liked each other. Changbin was planning to later on after the performance, however, just to make it as clear as possible. 

"Ok, love birds. Let's go," Chan chuckled. Changbin playfully squinted at Chan before the four of them stepped out the door.

\---------------------------

The trio and Felix had arrived at the Ugly Junction around 7:30 pm. Hyunjin and Seungmin were already standing at the top of the junction stairs. Woojin and Jeongin had texted Chan that they were almost there, and Minho told Jisung that he was on his way. 

Felix and Changbin followed Jisung, who was behind Chan. They headed down the staircase into the venue, which was already somewhat full. The two other groups that they were going to compete against were there too, shooting glares and squinting at 3RACHA. Woojin and Jeongin waved towards Hyunjin and Seungmin, who all took seats at the very front of the venue. Minho walked in, but instead of heading to a seat that Jisung told Seungmin to save for Minho, he went straight to Jisung and hugged him. After that, he took a seat by the rest of them as the announcer of the performance came to the stage. 

"Welcome, everyone, to the Ugly Junction monthly trio competition. Today we have three trios."

Felix took a seat next to Minho, giving a thumbs up to Changbin. 

The announcer finally got to introducing 3RACHA. "The trio performing last consists of three rappers. Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, and Han Jisung." The six friends in the audience cheered loudly as the two other trios rolled their eyes. 

_It's time for 3RACHA to show the other trios what they've got._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> New AU coming soon ;) (Small Things will still be updating regularly)


	12. Twelve: 국산 바나나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new gateway of opportunities are opened; Changbin takes Felix somewhere special.

**Section One: [F e l i x] Junction**

3RACHA and another trio sat at designated seats at the side as the first trio took the stage. Each trio was performing three tracks. 3RACHA was going last, so that gave them some time to prepare themselves mentally and keep an eye on how the other trios performed. Chan tilted his head as the track started, and one trio member starting rapping significantly louder and more parts than the other trio members. Chan shook his head. To him, the stage presence was pretty good, but it seemed like it was one rapper with two "side people" rather than the members trading off equal parts. Chan looked over to see Changbin, more focused on analyzing the flow. Since Changbin was more detailed on articulation and punctuation of the rap flow, he watched their pronunciation and stress on important syllables that helped the rap carry through. He nodded at Chan, as to tell him that the trio's attention towards punctuation was good. Chan reached over and squeezed Changbin's shoulder as if to tell him not to be nervous, and that he would be fine. 

Jisung, on the other hand, was  _trying_  to focus on the flow and lyricality of the trio, but he couldn't hear it. To him, it sounded like a bunch of words just strung together because they rhymed. He agreed with Changbin that the punctuation was good, but he didn't hear as much emotion. When the three tracks came to an end, the trio glared towards 3RACHA and the waiting trio. 

One of the first trio's members stepped down from the performance area as the next trio took the stage. "Did we set the bar too high for you? Or maybe the bar was already too high!" Changbin knew that he was talking about his height. The tall rapper shoved past him as they took a spot towards the side. The next track began with the next group. Their emotion was better, but one of the members stumbled a bit during their verse. The second track was fine, and the third went smoothly. Before they knew it, it was 3RACHA's turn. Chan nodded as Changbin and Jisung followed closely behind him up to the performance area. Felix was watching closely from the audience, reminded of the first time he met the three of them. Minho smiled softly at Jisung, making Jisung relax a bit. Chan lowered his hood and nodded at the operator to start the track.  _힘이 돼 first._ That meant that all three of them would rap for the first track, Changbin would do "If", and then Jisung would do "I See", as solos that would hopefully catch the audience's attention. Since Chan had helped them produce their tracks, Chan would be able to sit back and watch as Jisung and Changbin would get their time to show off their individual talents for the competition. 

Changbin started first, his precision to articulation making the other trios turn their heads. Woojin nodded at Changbin, looking over at the other trios who only now seemed to show their nervousness. Hyunjin and Seungmin were impressed by Jisung's flow. Minho was smiling wide for the entire verse. Jeongin thought that it was amazing. They finished the track cleanly, and Chan and Jisung jumped off the stage. They took seats by the track operator and Changbin signaled for the track operator to start. His track was his usual dark-theme, and he would finally be able to show Felix the live version of the track that he had spent so long writing and planning for. It  _was_  really hard work even just for one track; Changbin had wondered how Chan always produces so many in such a short deadline. 

Although the lyrics were worrying and cold, Felix understood Changbin's meaning and he was proud of Changbin's work. Changbin's eyes brushed against Felix a few times as he rapped. Changbin had also finished "If" without a stumble, and he switched with Jisung. When Jisung's track started, he started with his soft, lyrical flow that made the main rapper of the other trio that had teased Changbin tilt his head. Chan nodded his head along proudly. It was Minho's second time hearing this track; he had heard it only when listening through 3RACHA's mixtapes when he was looking for a track to make the choreography to. Minho was just paying attention to the lyrics now.

_"I have to struggle for those who support me_

_If I'm falling into huge puddles of mud_

_Even if it sucks me down, I'll swim up_ _"..._

Minho was lost in the passion that Jisung had shown through his lyrics. He felt lucky. He was lucky to have Jisung in his life. When Jisung finished the track, the announcer went onto reviewing the performances with a panel. The trios sat at the side as the audience buzzed amongst each other, discussing opinions. 

A few minutes later, the announcer came back onto the stage. "We have reached a decision. The winning trio will move onto a preliminary round taking place at the Mirror Complex here in Seoul. Entertainment company scout crews are known to be present and on watch during rounds at the Mirror Complex. Got it? The winner of the Ugly Junction monthly trio competition is..."

 _"3RACHA!"_  The six of the boys cheered the loudest out of the whole audience, as Chan, Changbin, and Jisung smiled at each other. "You guys will be going to the Mirror Complex preliminaries! More information will be emailed to you. Thank you to all the trios and have a good night." Changbin could almost feel the angry glares of the other trios piercing through the back of his head, but he didn't bother to look back. Felix was grinning, despite knowing that he would eventually have to confront his mom again about going to support the trio at the preliminaries. 

_It will turn out okay, won't it?_

 

**Section Two: [C h a n g b i n] Food**

The nine boys decided to stop by and eat somewhere to celebrate. Seungmin and Hyunjin spent the longest time introducing and getting to know the others in the group. While waiting for the food, they were able to properly meet one another before everyone was familiar with each other. They also spent time talking about their aspirations, which were somewhat similar; they all enjoyed or were interested in singing, dancing, or rapping. 

"So you and Woojin work at the cafe at the plaza together?" Hyunjin asked Chan. 

"Yeah."

"That's kind of cute."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Seungmin and Jeongin had started a tic-tac-toe tournament on a Kid's Menu that they secretly took. Minho and Jisung were bonding through multiplayer battle arena games on their phones. When the food arrived, they ate in silence, celebrating 3RACHA's first step in their journeys. Honestly, Chan didn't have a plan. Chan didn't know specifically what he wanted to do after passing this monthly competition, but he decided that he would just stick to whatever happens and hope for the best. Changbin and Jisung were still taking their classes, but they weren't sure which path to take after either. Chan was taking his college classes too, but he was sure that his professor wouldn't mind if he missed classes to attend the preliminaries and possibly some rounds beyond that. 

"Wait so... how's it going about the whole situation with your parents?" Seungmin questioned Hyunjin as they were coming close to finishing their meals. 

Hyunjin sighed, wiping his lips with a napkin. "Sometimes when I go places with them, or if I'm in public, they pretend that they don't know me. It's kind of the same as before... they're still unaccepting." Seungmin nodded sorrowfully. He still felt the determination to help Hyunjin. He didn't want it to become worse. 

"I still want to help you," he told Hyunjin quietly. The soft smile that Hyunjin had given Seungmin after he said that; it was a small yet beautiful expression that Seungmin hoped to never forget. It was something that Seungmin wished he could see more often. 

"Do you want to get some dessert?" Changbin asked Felix. "We'll go straight home after."  _Home._ Changbin had directly referred to the studio as Felix's "home". Felix nodded. They stood up and moved towards the edge of the table. 

Changbin got Chan's attention. "Felix and I will head out first to get some dessert somewhere. We'll be right back to the studio after. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Felix and Changbin waved back at the group sitting around the table, hearing a chorus of bye's before they left the food place. 

 

**Section Three: [C h a n g b i n] Yakitori**

"Magical, isn't it?" Changbin led Felix through beaded door hangers into a small Yakitori shop. Lighting gently illuminated the room, and the music was calming.

"Absolutely enchanting."

"Agreed." The two boys walked up the counter and specified two orders of Yakitori. Felix read through the descriptions of the ingredients on the wall as Changbin looked at Felix and his reflection on the glossy part of the menu, where the reflection was unclear but still reflective. 

"You did amazing, Changbin!" Felix hugged Changbin's arm. 

"Thank you!"

The yakitori arrived in small boxes, so Felix and Changbin decided to eat at one of the high tables against a wall. 

Changbin opened the box and admired the aroma of the yakitori. "You know how the preliminaries are at the Mirror Complex? I'm glad it's literally walking distance from here. I wonder who the other trios will be."

"Mhmm." Felix listened to Changbin as he took the first bite. "Well... you know how my mom's probably still mad at me? Should I go back and try to apologize... or?"

"No, Felix. You're staying with me. I don't want her to hurt you." They continued eating in silence. 

Once they finished, they placed the skewers back into the box and disposed of it at the nearby trash can. "Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the shop, and Felix walked alongside Changbin. Felix just followed the direction that Changbin was going; it seemed like Changbin was taking Felix somewhere specific, but Felix decided not to ask and to just let Changbin lead them wherever he was going. 

 _A lake._  Changbin and Felix had walked to a lake. The place was quiet and serene; empty but not eerie. A gazebo lighted by a few lanterns lay towards the side of the lake, and a dock was in sight. 

Felix was in awe. "Wow. It's so pretty here."

"You've never been here before?"

"Nope."

"Well, I like to come here at night for night vibe inspiration, I guess? I thought it would be nice to bring you here."

"Why me?"

"Hmmm. Well, I feel like you just suit it. I feel like I could tell you anything, Felix. I'm so lucky."

Felix held Changbin's hand as they walked around towards the gazebo.

Changbin took out his phone. "Do you want to take a picture? We can send it to Chan. Jisung and Chan might still be with the others though."

"Sure." 

Felix placed his hands on Changbin's shoulders and pressed his cheek in Changbin's hair. Felix did a peace sign and beamed, and Changbin couldn't help but laugh.

Felix turned his head toward Changbin. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just cute." Changbin extended his arm and took a few photos. After sending one to Chan, they continued walking. Changbin's hand was wrapped around Felix's as they came under the gazebo and leaned on the bars. 

"This is fun." Felix looked up at the sky, speckled with bright stars. "Is it cold?" Before Changbin could respond, Felix took off his jacket and draped it over Changbin's shoulders. "Here."

Changbin threw his arms around Felix. "But then you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine."

Changbin walked around the gazebo, taking pictures. He tilted his camera towards Felix and began to take photos of Felix too. 

_Everything here is so pretty right now, and you just make it a million times better._

Changbin took out his notebook and scrawled his idea down. "It's 10:30, Felix. Do you want to head back? We can watch a movie if you aren't tired yet. I can make some popcorn. Ooh- and we got a new case of Coke too."

Felix nodded. He grinned, and his smile looked more vibrant than ever. "You know, Changbin. I feel like I don't deserve you." Felix's eyes were a little watery, and his cheeks were rosy.

Changbin looked at Felix, making them look directly at each other. "You deserve the world."

_That's when Felix leaned in and softly kissed Changbin for the first time._

\---

_From afar, a figure watching the two slowly turns and leaves._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ <3  
> Please go check out my new Coraline au "button eyes"!


	13. Thirteen: 힘이 돼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin encounters Mrs. Lee at the cafe, Hyunjin overcomes a fear, and news is delivered to Chan.

**Section One: [C h a n g b i n] Awk**

It was freezing Monday morning and the trio and Felix had slept at the studio. Changbin woke up, noticing that he had overslept, and he panicked. Checking his phone first, he saw an email from the school. Apparently, classes had been canceled for the district today due to "teacher meetings", so Changbin decided that he would go and get pastries for the others for breakfast. He walked past the room first and waved to Chan and Jisung.

Chan waved and whispered. "You finally awake?"

"Yeah. Did you and Jisung have breakfast yet?"

"No, we didn't have breakfast yet. We were beginning to discuss ideas for the third mixtape. If you get the chance, you can share some lyrics so that we can get started."

"Okay. I'll get you guys and Felix something from the cafe for breakfast. Any requests?"

"Nothing specific. And you, Jisung?"

Jisung looked up in wonder. "Cheesecake?"

"Sure. I'm heading out now. I'll be back in a bit. If Felix wakes up before I'm back, ask him what he wants and tell him to text me."

"Yup. See ya~" Jisung closed the door after Changbin. It was around eight in the morning, and Changbin walked past Felix. Felix was sprawled on the sofa, a blanket spread lazily around his waist. Changbin looked at Felix for a bit before going out the door. 

Changbin loved getting lyrics ideas from the cafe in the morning; it was one of the atmospheres he loved the most for lyric writing. Sunlight poured in through the windows, and the tables were lighted in a welcoming fashion. The sound of grinding beans, cups sliding against counters, and the scent of coffee beans and vanilla; it was so relaxing that even someone in a hurry would be tempted to just sit down and enjoy their surroundings. There were not many people, especially since it was a Sunday, but there were a lot of adults that were stopping just before work. To Changbin, it looked like most people were in a hurry and only the tables at the side were filled up. Except for one table; the person Changbin saw sitting at a table in the very middle of the cafe was the last person that Changbin thought he would see at the cafe.

He ordered two coffees for him and Chan, and two vanilla lattes for Jisung and Felix. As he waited for the order, he picked up some cheesecake and various assortments of stuffed and cutely-decorated bread. He tried keeping his back turned to the person in fears of being seen, but unfortunately, that didn't last long.

"Changbin." A cold hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee." Changbin knew it was visible that he was panicking, and he felt a desire to run away before seeing Mrs. Lee's expression, as though she really needed to speak to Changbin.

"May I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yes." Changbin slowly pulled out the chair across from Felix's mother, looking back at the corner and hoping that the barista would be ready to give the drinks and accept his payment. But of course, the barista had to help the others first, and now Changbin was forced to sit face-to-face with the woman that was spoiling the happiness of the person that he learned to love. 

Felix's mother took a sip of her tea. "So I'm guessing my son is staying with you?"

"That's correct."

"And where is that?"

"It's- a recording studio. It belongs to my friend. I basically live there with two of my friends, and Felix makes four of us."

"A recording studio? That explains the CD." Mrs. Lee sighed, thinking about what had occurred. She was finally beginning to think that everything was her fault. "How is he?"

"He's doing just fine." Changbin eyed the counter again; still no drinks. 

"So you're part of a rap trio... with who? And I'm guessing that my son is joining you in  _rapping_?" Felix's mother seemed disgusted to mention her son and "rapping" in the same sentence.

"I'm in a rap trio with Chan, who is a university student. There's also Jisung, who is Felix's age."

"Hmm. I see. I actually saw you with Felix yesterday."

Changbin's heart stopped. Felix's mother- watching him and Felix walk around? Holding hands? Talking about personal things?  _The- kiss?_  Changbin began worrying about how much Felix's mother had seen. Changbin looked up at Mrs. Lee, but to his confusion, she looked down in contemplation rather than the anger he had expected.

"I've never seen him so...  _happy._ " She looked back up and studied Changbin. "You're the only one that can make him smile like that."

Changbin didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Felix was just so happy to be with Changbin, that it made Changbin happy too. And Changbin's happiness made Felix happy. It was practically an endless cycle, and Changbin never felt that with anyone else before. And by Mrs. Lee's words, it seems like Felix had never felt it either. 

Mrs. Lee continued. "I'm trusting you for now, okay? Please tell him to come home soon or sometime. I need to talk with him. I'm not going to force him to stay home. I think... I think I want him to be happy."

"Yes, I'll tell him." Changbin turned back and finally saw the drinks on the counter. He picked up the box of pastries that he had filled up and he got his wallet out to prepare to pay. 

Changbin was already facing away and halfway to the counter when Mrs. Lee got his attention again. "Changbin, wait."

"Yes?"

"If you hurt him-" She stopped herself and looked down. "If- if you...  _hurt_ him..."

Changbin didn't want her to break down right in the middle of the cafe, so he already seemed to know what Mrs. Lee was going to say. "I know, and I won't. I promise. I'll take care of him with my heart." Changbin continued towards the counter and quickly paid before looking back to see her looking back at him, her eyes watering. He finally got Mrs. Lee to put a little trust in Felix, but now Changbin had a new mission; he needs to prove to Mrs. Lee that he is completely capable of taking care of Felix.  _And then maybe she can be happy too._

_Maybe Felix and his mother can both be happy._

Changbin couldn't wait to see Felix. 

He took the drinks and pastries and shut the cafe door behind him. 

 

**Section Two: [H y u n j i n] First Snowfall**

"Hey, Seungmin!"

"Hyunjin!" 

Hyunjin circled Seungmin. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Why did you invite me  _here_?" Seungmin looked around, gesturing to the local park kid's playground. "It's so cold."

"Do you know what today is?" Hyunjin chuckled at Seungmin's confused expression. "Today's going to be the first snowfall!"

Seungmin had never really cared about the first snowfall or the stories behind it, but he was glad that Hyunjin invited him even though he didn't know where Hyunjin was planning to take him or what they were planning to do. 

Hyunjin noticed the blankness on Seungmin's face. "You know the story behind it... do you?"

Seungmin shyly shook his head, and Hyunjin grabbed his hand. They moved towards the swings and sat down, fingers still intertwined. 

Hyunjin looked up at the sky, waiting for signs of snow. "I swear the snow started a bit earlier, but I'm sure it will continue soon. Well, basically there's a superstition that if you spend the first snowfall with someone that you like, love will blossom in between who you are with." 

 _Someone that you... like?_  

Seungmin blushed furiously after noticing that Hyunjin indirectly confessed to him. "Well then, I'm glad to spend this day with you." He rocked a little bit in the swing as Hyunjin got up from his swing and hugged Seungmin from the back. 

Seungmin realized how cold he was before Hyunjin wrapped his arms around him. "You're- warm."

"Do you want to get some hot food while waiting for the snow to come back?"

"Sure!"

Hyunjin gently released Seungmin and they both started walking. 

Hyunjin's phone rang to his surprise. "It's my mom." He picked up quickly. It was so quiet that Seungmin could hear the entire conversation. 

_"Are you waiting for the snowfall?"_

"Yes."

" _Who are you with?"_

A pause. Mrs. Hwang repeated her question. " _Hyunjin, who are you with?"_

Hyunjin's grip loosened from his phone. He knew that his mother would get mad if he didn't respond, but she would also get mad if he told her. She continued. " _Where are you?"_

 _This_  was a question that Hyunjin felt obligated to answer. He felt guilty to ignore two questions in a row. "I...  _We're_  going to the Nature Bakery."

 _"I'm meeting you there."_  The line hung up. 

Hyunjin looked nervously at Seungmin. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have another person joining us for food."

"It's okay. She needs to know." Hyunjin's hand grew cold, and Seungmin held it gently between his hands as they headed in the direction of the bakery. 

\---------------------------

"Hi, mom." Hyunjin pulled out a seat for Seungmin first before pulling out his own across the table from his mom. 

"Hyunjin, you're eating well, right?"

"Yes, I am."

Mrs. Hwang turned towards Seungmin, her eyebrows raising. "And you are?"

"I'm Seungmin. I'm in some of Hyunjin's classes."

"Nice to meet you." They awkwardly shook hands. 

"Today is the supposedly the first snowfall, Hyunjin. I thought you were going to spend it with a girl?" 

Seungmin gulped as Hyunjin sighed sharply. "Mom, I would just  _much_  rather spend today with Seungmin."

"How is he so special to you?" Mrs. Hwang eyed Seungmin, and Seungmin squeezed Hyunjin's hand under the table. 

Hyunjin didn't hesitate to start explaining to his mother. "I'm always just more comfortable around him. He's an amazing person and... I just want to spend as much time with him as possible. I feel happier with him." Seungmin's face flushed. 

"So he's like a brother to you?"

"No, he-"

"A friend?"

"No-"

"A close friend?" Mrs. Hwang didn't seem to notice that Hyunjin was bubbling with annoyance and anger. "Well, I'm glad you guys are close fri-"

" _Boy_ friends!" Hyunjin blurted. Seungmin's jaw dropped as everything in the bakery seemed to stop. Hyunjin gripped Seungmin's hands as he kicked out the chairs behind them and they ran. They ran away from their problems. 

They were laughing as they sprinted out the bakery; they didn't even bother to look back and see Mrs. Hwang's reaction.

The cold breeze hit their faces as they ran, and the snow started falling again. Pieces of snow danced around them as all they cared about was escaping; He only focused on his own footsteps and the footsteps of the boy that he was in love with.

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] snowflakes**

"Changbin! Can we take a photo here?"

The sun was starting to set, and Felix had gotten Changbin to go outside with him to enjoy the light snowfall near the plaza. Right as they snapped a picture together, the peacefulness of the area was disrupted by frantic footsteps.

"Felix! Changbin!" They looked over to see Hyunjin and Seungmin laughing and sprinting towards them. They came to a stop next to Felix and Changbin, panting for air.

"Woah. What's up with you guys?" Felix asked. 

Hyunjin was taking deep breaths and stretching his arms. "It's- a long story."

Changbin noticed that they didn't have any water with them. "Do you guys wanna come to the studio? You guys can rest a bit and tell us what happened. I brought Jisung and Chan some food for breakfast and they were still busy starting the third mixtape and preparing for preliminaries."

A chorus of "yes's" came from the group of boys, and they started on their way towards the studio. 

\---------------------------

Chan poured them Coke into cups and rolled them water bottles. "So what happened?" Felix and Changbin were sitting on the seats around the small table, leaning in and listening attentively. Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting on their legs next to the table, and Jisung was sprawled on the sofa, occupying the whole space before Chan came over and nudged him to get a little bit of space to sit. 

After a sip of water, Hyunjin bursted in fast words. "So my parents aren't accepting of me being gay and my mom called and asked me who I was with but I was too nervous to say that I was with Seungmin so she asked me where I was and I said that we were going to Nature Bakery and she said that she was going to meet us there but then when we got there she refused to face that I spent the first snowfall with a boy and she tried reassuring herself that Seungmin and I were just friends but I got mad and I blurted that we were boyfriends and-"

Felix and Chan tilted their heads.

Changbin scratched his head. "Did you guys understand any of that?"

"Basically Hyunjin brought Seungmin to meet his mom, who doesn't accept that he is gay, and he practically told his mom that he was dating Seungmin and then they ran away," Jisung summarized as he offered cheeseballs to Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

Chan, who was snickering, was the first to give Hyunjin and Seungmin high-fives. "Proud of you, Hyunjin~"

They sat for a moment before Chan broke the silence. "So, do you guys have somewhere to stay?"

Hyunjin didn't happen to think about that. "Uh... no..."

"You guys can stay here at the studio."

"Wouldn't we cause too much hassle for you? If we stayed it would be six people..."

"No, it's fine. I like having the company. You guys can help us with our third mixtape ideas and watch us prepare for the preliminaries." 

Chan was about to stand up when his phone rang. "Hello?"

" _Chan!_ "

"Woojin!"

_"Emergency. Jeongin has gone missing."_


	14. Fourteen: If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys prepare a plan, Felix meets with his mother, and Chan has a talk with Woojin.

**Section One: [C h a n] Think**

Everyone in the studio came out to see Woojin and Minho once they arrived, their worried expressions frightening Felix. 

"Everybody, come in. It's cold out here." Chan opened the door and everyone filed in and spread out in the room that was originally just adequate space for the trio only. "When was the last time that you saw him?"

Woojin's eyes flickered down to the ground and then towards the lamp that illuminated the studio desk with a soft, pink glow. "I dropped him back off to his house after I proofread his essay. It was in broad daylight earlier, and his parents were home. He can't drive yet and he couldn't have walked more than five miles by himself since the time that I dropped him off... but he wasn't responding to his texts. His parents said that he didn't come in the house, and I have my phone contact linked to his but the connection is gone from the whole city of Seoul. It's either his phone is powered off or-"

"Or he left Seoul." Chan was listening attentively as the others watched him scrawl down notes. 

From the sofa, Felix's phone rang. "Sorry guys, I need to take this call." He stepped into the other room of the studio and answered.

_"Felix."_

"Mom."

" _Please come home. I would like to talk to you."_

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm really busy right now."

" _Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow?"_

Felix sighed. He needed to help the others search for Jeongin, but he was sure that the others would understand. Chan and Woojin had a shift the next morning too but they were going to call in. The trio was going to prepare for preliminaries in the morning while the others would search, and then the trio would join the others once they completed what they needed to for the day. School classes were canceled once again because of the snow. Even _if_  classes were canceled, he and the others wouldn't feel like going anyway. "I can meet you at the Diamond Boba shop tomorrow morning, but make it quick."

" _Ok. Take care. Are you with Changbin?"_

"Yes, I'm here with Changbin and the others. I need to go. Bye."

" _Bye_." Felix headed back in and took a seat before seeing that the others were preparing to search. 

Felix went over to Chan and Woojin. "So I have to meet my mom tomorrow morning, the trio will prepare, and school is canceled because of snow, right?"

Chan nodded. "Yeah, so Changbin, Jisung, and I will prepare in the morning and then join Woojin, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Minho later in the afternoon. You can meet with your mom and then we'll join up. It will be okay. We will be together. We are going to search now, but we have half an hour to search before it becomes too late. Minho and Woojin will leave in half an hour, and then the rest of us will stay in the studio. I'll let you guys stay up, but not too late because we have lots to do tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks, Chan." Felix was amazed at how calm and organized Chan stayed despite the situation that they were in. They stepped out as a group, through the snow that was intensifying as the night grew. 

Hyunjin checked his phone for the time. "We should just search nearby for now just in case that his phone is turned off. We can search out of Seoul tomorrow." 

They walked past the playground. Past the school. Past the park. Through the plaza.  _And nothing._  

"I honestly don't think we're looking hard enough, but it's about time we head back to the studio," Changbin declared, grabbing and squeezing Felix's hand.

"Agreed. It's getting late and it might be dangerous to be looking at this time, so we will continue tomorrow." Chan looked over to Minho and Woojin. "See you guys tomorrow." They waved to Minho and Woojin until they were out of sight, and then the rest of them went back to the studio.

\---------------------------

Monday passed, and it was now Tuesday at 1 in the morning. Chan was still awake. Changbin had fallen asleep on the chair next to Felix, who was on the sofa. Jisung was sprawled across the floor on a small mattress cushion, next to an empty one that Chan was supposed to be sleeping in. Seungmin and Hyunjin got the other storage room. As Chan tiptoed from the small bathroom, he stopped outside the room that Seungmin and Hyunjin were in. There was whispering. 

Hyunjin spoke quietly. "Seungmin, I can't sleep. There's so much that just happened." More inaudible whispering. 

Chan heard a breath before a soft instrumental played, from the lowest volume setting on Seungmin's phone. Guitar strumming; an acoustic version. It was EXO's "Love, Love, Love". A gentle voice, belonging to Seungmin, wafted through the room. 

"문이 열린 그 순간  
내가 알던 세상과  
다른 곳이 펼쳐져  
니가 뜨고 지고 니가 피고 지고  
너는 참 이렇게 이렇게 따사로워" ...

_"The moment the door opens,_

_A different place from the world_

_I knew is before me_

_You rise and set, you bloom_

_And wither, you are so warm"_ ...

Chan took a seat silently on the chair by the front of the room, leaning towards the wall and taking in the beauty of Seungmin's voice.

"잘 실감이 안 나 왜 꿈이 아닌 건지  
나도 믿기지 않아 너 사람인 게 맞니  
넌 모르겠지 아마 모를 거야  
너를 향한 내 맘 Love, love, love" ...

" _It doesn't feel real yet, why isn't this a dream?_

_I can't believe it either, are you really human?_

_You wouldn't know, you probably don't know,_

_About my feelings for you; Love, love, love" ..._

Chan smiled before standing up from the chair and laying down on the mattress cushion on the floor.

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] Apology**

It was Tuesday morning, and Felix's eyes flickered open. He propped his arm up to look around from atop the sofa; he saw Changbin half on the chair, half on the sofa, Jisung who was now on the side of the mattress cushion clinging onto it, and Chan who was hugging a pillow so tightly that the pillowcase was sliding off. He then remembered what had happened; Hyunjin and Seungmin were in the other room, Minho and Woojin were at their own places for the studio wasn't large enough, and Jeongin was still missing. 

Felix got up and poked Chan's shoulder. "Chan, wake up." 

Chan sighed before he opened his eyes and sprung up into a sitting position. "Morning, Felix. Thanks for waking me up." Chan jumped up, surprisingly energetic despite his tired eyes, and gently shook Changbin and Jisung awake. Felix headed into the other room to wake Seungmin and Hyunjin up as Chan opened the fridge to see if they had any leftovers to have for breakfast. 

"Does Coke, leftover pastries, and cheeseballs sound good for breakfast? I'm so sorry guys, but we don't really have time to stop and buy breakfast today..." Chan apologized as the five others crowded around the table.

"Cheeseballs sound great to me!" Jisung smiled, happily taking the container that Chan was trying his best to hide from him. 

Hyunjin nodded. "I'll take whatever." Seungmin nodded along. Chan distributed the breakfast, and Felix was preparing to leave for the shop to meet his mother. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung were already by the computer monitor as Seungmin and Hyunjin left to meet Minho and Hyunjin and then continue to search. 

"See you guys later," Felix waved as he headed out the door.

\--------------------------

Felix sat across his mother in the shop, a small cup of milk tea with boba in his hand.

His mother looked at him, distressed face gone; a much more relaxed expression. "Hello, Felix. How have you been?"

"Hi mom. I'm good." Felix had given up being formal with his mother, but she didn't seem to care anymore either.

"So where have you been staying?"

"I've been staying at Chan, Changbin, and Jisung's studio."

Mrs. Lee nodded. "I bet you like it better there."

Felix didn't say anything.

She continued. "Are they taking care of you well?"

"Very. It's more homely than home."

There was a small silence before Felix remembered what he had to say. 

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to support Changbin in 3RACHA at the Mirror Complex Artist Preliminaries. The complex is still in Seoul, but if you are going to wonder where I am, I'm with them. We are going as a group of nine total." Felix thought for a second, remembering that Jeongin made nine.  _Jeongin will be found before preliminaries_ , Felix tried to reassure himself.

"I see." Mrs. Lee nodded. "Well, let me know what's going on. Sometimes I'm worried, Yongbok."

"Mom, trust me. I'll be fine. The others and I... we take care of each other, Mom. You can meet them after preliminaries if you want."

Mrs. Lee hesitated. "Okay..."

"Well, I'll be on my way. I really need to go. Bye mom!"

"Bye, Felix."

 

**Section Three: [F e l i x] Search**

It was now 11 am, and the eight were searching for Jeongin. At this point, they were on the outskirts of Seoul, bundled in layers upon layers of warm clothes.

"Jeongin might have went back into Seoul in the time it took us to search the outskirts too, you know. He moves quicker than us," Changbin suggested. Woojin was clearly the most uneasy. He sat on the icy curb away from the others who had split up to search the streets that began to extend to the next city.

Chan put his hand on Woojin's shoulder. "You okay?"

Woojin's lashline was tear-brimmed. "What if he was taken? What if he wasn't the one to make a conscious choice to leave?" 

Chan realized that he hadn't thought about it that way. "He couldn't have been, Woojin. He's strong and he's tall, even taller than me. He's really intelligent too, and he knows how to protect himself. He is fine, Woojin." Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan, leaning his head towards Chan. 

Chan continued to talk, taking out his small notepad. "So anyway, you told me yesterday that he was last seen wearing a black coat?"

"Yes."

"And you told me that his shirt underneath was blue?"

"Yup."

Chan reviewed the information that he had written down before he gently pulled Woojin to stand up. "Let's get going. It's too cold and we need to keep going. I'm not going to preliminaries without Jeongin. All nine of us need to be there."

"You mean... you're sure that we'll find Jeongin even if... even if it means giving up your fame and success?"

"I just want _all_ of you guys to be happy, that's all. I want all of you guys to find happiness. Even if that means I have to give up my dreams."

"No, Chan, even if you sacrifice your dreams, there is still one person that won't be content."

"Who?"

"Me. I'm not going to be happy if you're not happy." 


	15. Fifteen: I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others learn more about Jeongin's situation as the day of the preliminaries creeps closer and closer.

**Section One: [J e o n g i n] Hidden**

Jeongin needed some time. Alone. He sat atop the second story of a parking structure  _somewhere_  in Seoul, his phone powered off. He was too nervous and unprepared to go out of Seoul, and he actually didn't even know what he was really doing. He was hungry, and he wanted to go home, _but_ he didn't want to head home just yet; he was trying to prove a point. Rude remarks of his peers were getting to him, and although everyone was telling him to ignore it, he couldn't bring himself to. It was their remarks that just added onto the self-consciousness that made him want to hide from all of humanity. 

_He wanted to cry._

Jeongin knew that he was being a big hassle to Woojin and the rest of the boys to have to use up their time to look for him, but he knew that if he went back to Woojin he would only be there for emotional support, but he would be unable to help. Or so he thought. It was just that Woojin hadn't done anything about the bullying yet because Jeongin had a habit of keeping everything to himself and pretending that everything was okay. 

Opening his small bag, Jeongin pulled out a bag of honey butter chips that he had saved from the study session he had with Woojin the previous day. The previous night, he had stayed in a rented study room, common in Korea although Felix mentioned that he had never heard of one when they last talked.  _고시원_ , Jeongin recalled telling Felix. He needed to go back to Woojin by night though; Woojin had his wallet so he couldn't pay for another night at the room. He stood up, walking down the slope to the parking structure ground level, munching silently on the chips.  _They'll find me, right?_  Jeongin thought about the group searching for him.  _Am I causing them too much trouble?_  Then came the feelings of guilt. Now Jeongin was making his problems affect the others too. As much as he wanted to go home, he didn't want to go back to his classes. Even though many days of school had been cancelled recently, he couldn't get what his classmates said out of his head. They cussed at him, they made fun of every little thing, they told him to end himself, but Jeongin pretended that it was okay. He would get himself so used to smiling because they insulted his rude resting face. Due to this, Woojin wouldn't even notice a thing. He probably thought it was getting better because Jeongin stopped mentioning anything about his social life when he was with Woojin. 

Jeongin was going to power on his phone. He couldn't hold up. He needed someone to talk to. He was going to let someone find him. He sighed, pressing the power button, and then he sat down on a bench, waiting.

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] Found**

Felix had decided to break off from the rest of the group, telling Woojin that it would be quicker if they dispersed. Chan told him that it would be okay as long as they went back as a group by sunset, which meant Felix had about four hours to search alone since it was only 2 pm. Felix decided to head back in towards the middle of Seoul. He walked past buildings and parking structures until he saw a body laying down on a bench. Felix hesitated and considered walking in the other direction before remembering what Chan and Woojin had described before they spread out; a black coat, blue shirt...

It was cold, but the snow stopped. Felix moved closer to inspect what the person was wearing, and it matched Jeongin's outfit perfectly; it _was_ Jeongin. Felix ran over to the side of the bench, brushing the thin layer of snow away from the bench. Shaking Jeongin's shoulder, Jeongin slowly sat up, his cheeks red from the cold. 

Felix brushed the small flecks of snow off of Jeongin's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Hmm." Jeongin rubbed his eyes. "Wait, don't tell the others that I'm here yet. I want to talk to you first because it would be too much to tell everyone together."

Felix sat next to Jeongin on the bench, the snow beginning to fall again. "Okay? Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I'm being bullied, Felix. And it's getting worse. I tried telling Woojin about it, but he's not doing much about it because I don't think he knows how bad it is. I try my best to hide it from him because I don't want to cause him any more troubles than the ones that he already has from his classes and his jobs at the cafe, but I just really need someone to talk to about it. Anyways, you know my c-constant smile?" Jeongin's voice was getting shakier as he continued talking. This was a lot for Felix to take in, and Jeongin could tell from his expression. "From your expression, I can guess that I was doing a good job of hiding all of this."

Jeongin continued. "My smile... it's because they told me that my relaxed expression was ugly. I was out on the field and when I came back into the locker room, they were cutting up my pink shirt because I had accidentally left the shirt hanging out of my locker. They-"

"They?" Felix interrupted, his anger and confusion growing. "Who's 'they'?"

Tears began rolling down Jeongin's cheeks. "Some others in my class."

"So that means that Jisung and Minho know them too?" Felix had just remembered that Jisung and Minho attended Jeongin's school. 

Jeongin nodded slowly. "They don't target Jisung and Minho, but I don't want Jisung and Minho to get involved because I don't want them to be targetted either."

"Do you want to talk to them about it?"

"I turned on my phone, so I'm just going to wait for Woojin and the others to find us. I'll probably tell Jisung and Minho. Should I?"

"If it will help you."

"Okay. Thanks, Felix."

"Also," Felix had remembered what Mr. Sohn had told him. "Don't let people see that you are affected by their judgments. When I played at my last competition, of course, I was insulted by other students, but I didn't let that bring me down." Felix had also just remembered that Mr. Sohn was probably wondering where he had disappeared off to. But then again, Felix had much more to accomplish rather than sitting down and playing a genre of music that he didn't really even enjoy as much as he used to. 

"Ok. But it's difficult for me to ignore them. It's kind of just... my personality, you know?" Jeongin sighed. 

"Just do your best and know your limits."

Jeongin dug his feet into the snow, sniffling and wiping his nose. Felix pulled out a pack of tissues for Jeongin as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Jeongin!" the voice called. Felix turned around to see Woojin waving, beckoning the others towards the bench. "Felix, you found him? How come you didn't tell us?"

Jeongin looked up at Woojin, Woojin's expression softening at the sight of the younger. "I didn't want him to."

"Jeongin? Are you okay?" Woojin rushed over to Jeongin's side. 

"Yup." Jeongin let out a harsh cough. "Okay, maybe not."

The sun began setting as Jisung rushed over, Minho's jacket draped over his shoulders. "Let's get somewhere warm first. Studio?"

\---------------------------

"Well, now there's nine of us in this little studio, so let's move over and make some space," Chan laughed as he closed the studio door behind him after the others entered.

Felix sat to Jeongin's right side on the couch, Woojin on Jeongin's left. Jisung clung onto Minho on two of the chairs by the table, and Seungmin and Hyunjin sat together on the floor. Changbin sat by Felix's legs and Chan was seated on the monitor chair; it was packed, yet comfortably cozy. Though Chan had done his best to get the studio super warm, Jeongin was still shivering. 

"Jeongin lay down. You're sick." Changbin handed Jeongin a hot pack and fluffy pink blanket, which immediately brought a small smile to Jeongin's face. "Yeah, I love that blanket too," Changbin laughed seeing Jeongin's reaction. "You can borrow Gyu today if you want too." Changbin placed his Munchlax stuffed toy next to Jeongin. Felix and Woojin moved to the floor to make space for Jeongin on the sofa, and Seungmin and Hyunjin did their best to move over and make more space. 

Jeongin held the hot packs to his cheeks. "Thanks, Changbin."

"Does your throat hurt?" Chan asked. "Need water?"

Jeongin nodded. "Only a little, but it'd be nice to have water."

Felix lightly poked Jeongin's shoulder. "Is it okay if I tell Jisung and Minho about your situation?" he whispered. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I will tell Woojin myself after I take a nap. You could tell Chan, Seungmin, and Hyunjin too; I don't really mind, as long as they don't get hurt trying to involve themselves. Okay, I'm napping now." Jeongin rolled over, snuggled in the warm blanket; Gyu plushie in his arms. 

Chan raised his hand, getting the attention of all of them. "You guys know that there's most likely going to be classes tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, huh?" Changbin shrugged. "I might just skip. Preliminaries matter more."

Felix hesitated before nodding. "Me too. Skipping?" He turned towards Seungmin and Hyunjin.

"I'm going," Hyunjin declared. "I have a test."

"Oh yeah, the unit test! I didn't study but I could at least  _be_  there... right?" Seungmin scratched his neck.

"I'm skipping, obviously," Jeongin mumbled, adjusting his neck position. Jisung and Minho nodded, signaling that they were going to skip.

Felix stood up, motioning for Jisung and Minho to come into the other studio room. "Jeongin gave me permission to tell you what's happening." Jisung and Minho followed him into the other room, sitting down on the floor across from Felix. "So anyways, Jeongin told me that he was being bullied." Felix did his best to describe what was happening as Jisung and Minho stayed attentive, taking all the details before Minho's eyes widened. 

"Wait a minute." Minho tilted his head. "I think I know who you're talking about. The bullying group?"

Jisung tried to recall the others in his class. "Wait, who?"

Minho looked at Jisung. "The Double X Trio? They have a whole squad of supporters in our class, but they're  _extremely_  cliquey. Once someone gets in their way once, they target them practically forever."

"Oh yeah." Jisung scowled. "Them. Don't they rap too?"

"I think so. One of them used to stay at the dance room with me after school, but we didn't really talk." Minho had forgotten their names, but he hadn't forgotten how rude they were. He would never have thought of  _the_  Double X Trio targetting Jeongin.

Felix showed a worried expression. "What if they're at preliminaries?"

"Well I guess Changbin, Chan, and I just have to defeat them. Preliminaries are just the first round, so I guess we have to aim for winning the whole competition, huh?"

 

**Section Three: [M i n h o]**

It was snowing that Wednesday morning, and Minho let Jisung, Changbin, and Chan practice their rapping stage presence at the annex. Felix insisted on tagging along with Minho and the trio because he wanted to help. There was more room at the annex to move around. Chan let Woojin and Jeongin stay behind at the studio, and Woojin was in charge of taking care of Jeongin, whereas Seungmin and Hyunjin were at school to take the tests that they had just remembered about the previous evening. 

"Chan, there's a table over here to set down your laptop. I have extension cords so that you could connect it to my speakers," Minho offered.

Chan walked over, placing his laptop on the table. "Thanks, Minho. By the way, all nine of us will be able to stay in a suite across from the Mirror Complex so that we could attend rounds more easily if the second round happens to be at the Mirror Complex too. I'm guessing all of us will be missing classes for this competition?"

The group snickered at their newfound ignorance for the classes that used to be their first priority. "Knowing Hyunjin and Seungmin," Felix started. "They'll probably attend classes up until the day we settle into the suite." 

Jisung smiled. "I think Seungmin told me that today is the last day they will attend because we're settling in tomorrow, right? Preliminaries are on Saturday, and then the second round is the following Saturday if we make it."

"Yes, we are settling in at the suite tomorrow, so everyone needs to get their things ready." Chan plugged the cord from his computer to the speaker. For preliminaries, the trio would be doing the same performance from the last Ugly Junction performance that they had; the trio would rap "힘이 돼 ", Changbin would rap "If", and Jisung would rap "I See". However, second round, they had prepared two tracks that they had worked on for the third mixtape: "Matryoshka" and "Double Knot". 

Changbin clapped his hands. "Okay, let's get to practicing!"


	16. Sixteen: Matryoshka

**Section One: [W o o j i n] Eggs**

"Morning, Jeong. How do you feel?" Woojin rushed to Jeongin's side in the studio from the table once he noticed that Jeongin was awake. Jisung let Jeongin borrow his treasured inflatable mattress so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch and Jisung promised to get Jeongin a container of cheeseballs when he had the time to stop by. 

Jeongin rubbed his eyes. "A bit better. My throat still hurts a little. Today is..."

"Wednesday. It's Wednesday."

"Right." Jeongin lazily sat up, grabbing for a bottle of water and pointing the heater that Felix left on for him towards his face. "Oh, so we're putting our stuff into the suite tomorrow?"

Woojin nodded. "Do you have anything you need from home? I already got my stuff."

"Mmm, no. I don't have anything specific that I need for me to survive... Except for food and water and stuff..." Jeongin rambled. 

Woojin laughed and ruffled Jeongin's hair. "What do you want for breakfast? Seungmin said he wished that he could cook you his favorite soup recipe, but he didn't have time this morning. Maybe tomorrow before we leave for the suite? Everyone was kind of in a hurry this morning."

"Hmm... Eggs?" Jeongin asked. 

Woojin nodded and moved towards the studio mini fridge. "They have eggs here. Chan left out a mini gas burner stove so I'll try to use it, I guess." Woojin set the burner stove on the small table, and he turned it on after several tries and multiple texts to Chan, asking him how to use it. Cracking two eggs over the stove, Jeongin leaned back on the couch, inhaling the morning aroma. 

"Almost ready, Jeong."

"Okay." 

Jeongin adjusted his sitting position on the couch as Woojin walked over holding the warm eggs on a garnished plate and a cup of milk. 

Jeongin laughed. "You didn't have to make it so fancy! You know that I would literally finish it in thirty seconds if my throat didn't hurt."

Woojin shrugged, patting the younger's back. "Just make sure to chew well." 

Jeongin rolled his eyes, smiling, as he took the first bite. "Mmm. Tastes amazing. Thanks, Wooj."

"You're welcome. Anything else you want?"

Jeongin was stuffing his mouth, but he remembered to stop himself to chew thoroughly. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Woojin leaned back on the couch.

"Chan told me that you're his boyfriend and that he loves you. Is that true?"

Woojin's turned away from Jeongin, hiding his furiously blushing expression from Jeongin, who was snickering. Jeongin's head tilted to the side. "And I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. Oops." Jeongin watched as Woojin buried his face in a pillow. "Are you embarrassed about it?"

"Not really," Woojin mumbled from the pillow. Jeongin finished up the last few bites of his breakfast.

Woojin finally looked up from the pillowing, a bright smile forming on his face. "Because I love him too."

 

**Section Two: [F e l i x] Changbin**

"Felix, can you stay with the trio while I pick up some lunch?" Minho asked. It was convenient to have the annex located in the department store, for there were many food places closeby. 

Felix sat down on the chair by the speakers, eyeing the Changbin, Chan, and Jisung who were crowded around Chan's laptop. "Sure. Did you ask them what they want for lunch?"

"They agreed on instant ramen, but Jisung said he wants cheesecake too. I told him that maybe we can go later." Minho picked up one of his bundles, containing a small tray that he could use to carry the instant ramen cups back to the annex and his wallet. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Felix waved Minho off as he directed his attention back to the trio. 

Chan sighed. "Okay, we finished rehearsing '힘이 돼 ', so Changbin would be next. Changbin, can we run through and make some suggestions and corrections?" Changbin nodded cooperatively, taking the corded mic that Jisung handed him. "Gimme a sec..." Chan leaned in towards his computer. "Let me organize this file first." Jisung knelt down, watching Chan.

Felix's heart urged him to melt away in softness as he sunk down into the chair against the wall. He felt tired and his eyes were drooping until he saw a silhouette approaching him.

"Hi," Changbin smiled, pulling a chair up against Felix's chair.

"Huh?"

"I said 'hi'," Changbin laughed. "You must be tired, huh?" Felix shrugged and moved his head to rest it on Changbin's shoulder.

Felix nodded, rubbing his cheek against Changbin's tan turtleneck sweater. "Ooh, soft."

"I have something for you," Changbin remembered. He reached into the right pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a small, pink box. Opening it, there were two matching necklaces; a sleek gold necklace with a crescent moon charm attached to it, and a similar one with a small star attached to it. "This is for you." Changbin took out the star necklace as Felix slowly sat up, and Changbin gently attached it around Felix's neck. "Because you're my star," Changbin declared. 

Felix chuckled. "You're cheesy~" Reaching over, Felix grabbed the box from Changbin and took the moon necklace. Holding Changbin's shoulders, he wrapped his arms around Changbin briskly before attaching the necklace around Changbin's neck. Before Changbin could turn back around to face Felix, Felix wrapped his arms once again, holding on in a back hug.

"Food's here!" Minho opened the door, and Felix and Jisung hopped towards Minho, getting a glimpse of the instant ramen he brought on the tray. The convenience store allowed customers to cook the instant ramen there, which was an added bonus since the boys were practically always at the studio or at the annex. Chan and Changbin moved forward, helping Minho put the ramen cups on the table. Sitting on the chairs around the table, the group began to dig in.

As they ate, Chan raised his hand to get the others' attention. "Minho and Felix, I have something to tell you." Chan cleared his throat. "So there's going to be scouting crews for entertainment companies at all the rounds of the whole competition, and I agreed with Jisung and Changbin that if ever one of us in the trio gets scouted, we won't accept the position."

"What?" Felix blurted. "But- that... that could a big step towards the future, couldn't it?" 

Minho looked down. "I don't want the rest of us to be the reason why you three don't want to be in an entertainment company. You guys have the potential." Jisung and Changbin looked towards Chan, unintentionally pressuring him into speaking for them. 

Chan stared at his ramen. "Well I mean, I doubt you guys would want to audition..."

"I would!" Felix's expression brightened. "I'll audition if Changbin is scouted." The boys at the table all looked at Felix, surprised at his eagerness.

"You sure?" Chan asked. 

Minho hesitated before speaking. "I would," he stated firmly.

Chan's tired and worried expression turned into a small smile. "Really?"

Felix put his hand on Chan's shoulder. "Really. The trio does so much for us that if you guys make it then I'm pretty sure that the rest of us would at least try too. I mean, we all either sing, dance, or rap right?" Felix couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It felt like just yesterday that he was a pianist trapped in the confinements of his own home.

"Right."

 

**Section Three: [C h a n] Relax**

All of them ended up having all their stuff ready by four in the afternoon. The trio, Minho, and Felix went back to the studio to meet with Woojin and Jeongin, and then Seungmin and Hyunjin arrived at the studio too after their classes. Changbin and Jisung agreed that they were tired and they didn't want to strain their voices, so they told Chan and called it a day.

"Hey, is there anything to do? I want to go outside," Jeongin whined.

Seungmin took a seat on the couch by the younger. "Hey, I promised you my soup recipe, right?"

"I think so."

"Wait, Seungmin. I remember Jisung telling me that he wanted cheesecake," Minho recalled.

Seungmin's looked happily at Jisung. "Hey, I know a cake place by the beach."

"Can we go?" Jisung turned to Chan.

Chan shrugged. "The beach in the Winter? Hmm... sure? We all deserve a break anyway, don't we?" Jisung cheered as the group grabbed their bags. 

\---------------------------

"You guys have matching necklaces?" Jeongin asked, walking next to Changbin and Felix. They had arrived at the place that Seungmin recommended, a seaside sweet shop. By the shop was a boardwalk, that Hyunjin and Seungmin wanted to take pictures at after they got some cake. Felix nodded happily, holding up the small star charm. He reached over and pulled Changbin's moon necklace that was tucked under the neck of his shirt. Jeongin rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Hey, look! They sell pair drinks! This would look so cute in a picture," Seungmin pointed, getting Hyunjin's attention.

Hyunjin walked over to the small drink stand outside of the sweet shop. "Yeah, let's get these. We could get a picture with our food on the boardwalk!" Hyunjin and Seungmin bought drinks as the others entered the shop, greeted by a sweet aroma, dominantly of citrus and cake mixture. Jisung grabbed Minho's hand and skipped over to the display case, where a whole cheesecake was on display. 

Jisung squeezed Minho's hand tightly. "Minho! They have sauces that go with the cake too! Ugh~ Imagine a cheesecake slice with chocolate drizzle~" Minho sighed at the younger's cute reaction to the food, and he stared at the display case with Jisung, feeling his hunger slowly increasing. 

"Let's order, guys. I'll pay." Chan held up his wallet.

Woojin fished out his wallet from his bag. "I insist on helping." 

Chan beamed, his dimples showing. "Okay, you guys say your orders first." Seungmin and Hyunjin walked into the shop to meet the others with their matching drinks, and they ordered. Chan gently pulled Woojin aside as the others came up to the counter and stared in awe at the sweets displayed in front of them.

"Hey, Woojin," Chan spoke softly. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I'm not sure if you already know, but... I really, really like you."

Woojin hid his smirk, trying to act like he didn't know. "I like you too."

Chan sighed, holding his arms open for a hug. As Woojin hugged Chan, Chan leaned his head over Woojin's shoulder. "So you're my boyfriend now."

"You're so direct~" Woojin chuckled. 

"I am?"

"It's okay," Woojin gently released Chan, leaving one arm around his shoulder. "It's cute."

Jeongin beckoned the two over to order and pay. "Thanks, Chan and Woojin for paying!" Jeongin started clapping quietly, prompting the others to cheer along. 

After Chan and Woojin ordered and paid, all of them took their food to a table on the boardwalk shaded by an umbrella.

"Chan," Seungmin called. "Can you take a picture of me and Hyunjin?"

"Sure. It's cloudy though and it might start snowing soon so we should finish up our food soon."

Seungmin and Hyunjin leaned against the wooden railing of the boardwalk, showing their matching drinks. Chan snapped a photo of the two, handing the phone back to Seungmin.

"Thanks, Chan!"

"No problem." Chan walked back over to the table, sitting in between Jeongin and Woojin. "Jeongin, you're not cold?"

"No. But I'm a little sleepy."

"We should head back quickly when everyone is done eating. You can't stay out for too long or you'll feel worse."

"Okay." Jeongin felt content. Looking around him, at all of his friends having a fun time; he felt belonging and loved. 

Jisung finished his cheesecake slice when Minho was only halfway, and then Jisung leaned his head on Minho's shoulder. Minho continued eating his cheesecake, the soft hair of the younger slightly tickling his neck. "Do you want your second jacket, Jisung?"

Upon not hearing a response, the eight others noticed that Jisung was fast asleep.


End file.
